Alone
by Tamuril Telrunye
Summary: Leons little sister is trapped in an umbrella prison, alone she contenplates her fate and desides to make a break for it with the most unlikly person. WeskerOC, RebbBill.
1. Jerks and fences

Tam: Well hello people, I have revamped this chapter, thou there wasn't much I didn't like.

Disclaimer: If I owned a damn thing would I be wearing clothing I've gotten from good will?

Alone

Ive always been alone…

I have always been alone, but now…

Now, I realize, now I see.

Who would have guessed, who could have?

I remember things from time to time. I've had a lot of time to think, down here in this cell.

Or maybe, I should call it hell.

Because you see, I've been down here for so very long.

And I'm not alone down here.

There are others, but there not human, or not like me anyways.

To say it honestly I'm not human either.

I'm not sure what I am anymore.

I wonder sometimes, is this a dream?

A nightmare?

Or maybe, I've already died, and my decaying corps is walking the street feeding on other corpses, or being fed on.

Or even perhaps, I'm in a coma, unable to wake up, buried under a crumbling building, barely alive under the rubble. I can imagine, my life's blood slipping slowly from my limp form, soaking the surrounding rubble.

But then I remember that even if my greatest fantasy were real, my mind would still be trapped here, in this hell, with no way out.

When my brother warned me, I should have listened, but I wanted to help him, oh Leon why didn't I listen to you.

You only cared for my safety, you only wanted my life to be happy and innocent, like you were once, like neither of us could ever be again.

I had to help you, my one and only elder brother.

He was four years older then me, but we were always close.

How many days have I been confined here? How many weeks? It's been over a month for sure. As I sit here, alone, in my tiny cell, curled up around the only source of comfort I am given; the locket I was given for my fifteenth birthday.

Truthfully it had been a family heirloom, something I was supposed to have gotten from my mother, but…

Another day another story, now I had to think on other things.

Who would have thought that such a small thing cold be my salvation, my hope, and my revenge.

There's another like me down here, a man.

A blond man, im not sure what his name is, but I can tell he's not very happy.

He doesn't look it; indeed he never changes his relaxed pose, even when they take him down to the lab.

The lab.

If the cell im in is hell, the lab is the devils personal chamber.

I remember the first time I woke up here.

It's a slow climb out of the darkness of dreams tainted with blood and musk. Torn to fragments by my struggle, they slip away before I can catch them, leaving only a bitter taste and half-remembered fury. These are no normal nightmares and I am suddenly desperate to be awake.

Lights. A murmur of conversation. The smell of antiseptic steel. It takes a moment to remember what happened back in the med lab. Again.

I struggle to sit upright and only tense against the straps that hold me down. This is new. The half-remembered fury of my dreams takes root and I thrash wildly, snarling. A mad half animal, barely aware of my own existence.

It wasn't until later that I remembered anything.

Who I was, where I came from, and how I could have possibly gotten here.

But back to the man now.

He's angry, very angry.

He doesn't say it, he doesn't need to, he is like me.

"Mr. Quiet and relaxed (1)" is the name I've given him, his outward appearance is rather deceiving really, he doesn't look very intelligent.

He looks like some sort of scientist or deskman.

Scary no?

But, like I said appearances can be deceiving, and once more, his is very much so.

Underneath that oh so innocent persona is a calculating mind; I can see it ticking away analyzing, prioritizing, planning, and waiting.

Whenever he moves I can see his muscles, the scientist and guards don't notice, how could they, fools the lot of them, anyone who'd seen a predator could tell what he was, a predator in sheep's clothing, his muscles moved, finely toned, he shifted obviously waiting.

Soon she would be taken to the lab, a journey that she wouldn't make back, but she didn't intend to take it in the first place.

She would escape, and the quiet man would help her, if she helped him. She didn't need to ask, she already knew, he would be far from here if he could've, but there was more then bars holding them back.

After all were talking about two genetically manipulated monsters with human intelligence.

But you see.

Both of them were drugged, there strength merely that of a normal human.

The drug they had been given lasted from one treatment to another, she remembered once not long ago during a lab visit she had gotten her true strength full force.

That had been before the blond man had come of course, dear Mr. Quiet (2) and relaxed hadn't arrived until a few weeks into her delightful stay.

But the fools who prided themselves on there oh so powerful brains hadn't fathomed one thing, even as a human she'd been beyond averagely strong.

She didn't need mutated muscle's to break free from these fools, as a child she'd excelled at martial arts.

A door groaned not far off, the outer door to there set of cells.

She let her body go limp, as if unconscious.

The lock to her cell scrapped, and opened reluctantly, admitting unknown persons.

One grabbed her limp arms, unlocked her shackles, and dragged her from her cell.

But before they could reach the outer door she'd killed them quick and clean, she'd snapped one's neck and forced the bones of the others nose into his brain.

She retched, she'd never killed anyone before, and the ease of it scared her, humans were such fragile creatures; wiping her mouth she grabbed the guards keys and walked over to Mr. Q's (3) cell, and stepped inside. He was a lot bigger then she thought he'd be, she'd had only ever seen him at a distance.

" If you want to leave I suggest we go" She said shakily, long weeks had passed since the last use of her voice.

"Then lets leave," he said coldly.

She grabbed his shackles and unlocked them not even bothering to wait for him to stand, dragging him to the outer door she smiled. The lock groaned and opened she didn't even bother to look back with out a second thought she took off, blond man not far behind.

L L L l L L L L L L L

If you couldnt tell, this is no longer a one-shot, I decided to go ahead and in fact, there are ten chapters. Anyhoo, I am revamping my earlier chapters and trying to add in more detail, thou I do like how this chapter turned out, so I didn't change much.

Sincerely

Tamuril Terunye


	2. Dark cover

Tam: So glad that you all reviewed, I absolutely love that little purple button. Note also revamped this chp. I accidently did a point of view change and for that im sorry, I fixed it thou, so everthing should be ok.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, at the moment.

Alone: Chapter 2

The darkness served as perfect cover.

For all Umbrellas' high tech machinery, there security sucked.

Apparently they were more interested in keeping people out, rather then keeping their experiments in.

Quite a pity that, considering two of their strongest BOW was disappearing right under their noses.

I smirked in amusement; what fools these mortals be, what were they thinking, honestly it's not surprising that the T-virus escaped, let alone a couple of monsters such as themselves.

I mentally thwacked myself, I had to pay attention, we were out side now, not far from the perimeter fence, and it was proving to be quite the nuisence.

The base was literally crawling with guards, and I watched as two of them turned the corner on one end of the wall, to be replaced a split second later by two more, turning around the opposite corner. Frowning slightly, I studied the ten-foot fence: easy enough to climb over. The only problem would be getting over it without being seen or heard, and getting out of sight before the next pair came around: and that left me with maybe twenty seconds, not the easiest task in the world.

I grinned.

Oh well.

I always loved challenges.

Main problem though was getting there, the ground between the fence and the closest wall held absolutely no cover except for a few scruffy bushes near the wall, so I would have to run maybe fifty feet and hope the guys didn't yell.

Or shoot at me.

Yipee, got to love my life.

I watched the two guards carefully, waiting for exactly the right moment. A brief glance backwards told me that my silent companion was still with me.

Walking in dead silence was somehow both welcoming and horrifying.

I watched the two guards carefully, waiting for exactly the right moment.

I tried to sneak up as close to the fence as I possibly could, using the bushes for cover. Once they're about a yard from turning the corner, my brain screamed, "Now!" Throwing all caution and stealth to the winds, I sprung from my hiding place and bolt towards the fence. By then, the guards have already rounded the corner, and in the precious few seconds before the next pair appear, I had reached the fence, grabbed hold of the wire, and scrambled up as fast as I could, trying to make as little noise as possible. As the next two guards came into sight, I reached the top and jumped down.

But lo and behold my good old family luck kicked in.

Because I felt something snag and twist the material of my right pant leg as I dropped, warpping even tighter as I bobbed up and down.

"Damn"

I swung slightly from side to side, the blond, now over the fence as well, turned to my hanging form and smiled.

"I'm afraid that this is I leave you, I would say im sorry but that just isn't true", his cold voice informed me, that punk ass mother fugger, IM GONNA KILL HIM.

"What the hell, I LET YOU OUT," I shrieked,(Im quiet sure my voice reached previously undescoverd hights) as I struggled to get my pant leg free, only to get myself entangled further.

"That is true and I suppose I do owe you for that much, " he rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a familiar looking bundle, " If you don't know what this is, well then your out of luck, but this is all I can spare."

He tossed it to me; miraculously I managed to catch it before he turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Albert, Albert Wesker" he said evenly, and turned once more to leave.

"Mine's … But a guard shouted interrupting me.

Would they never give me a break?

$ &)

I didn't remember being awake or asleep, nor did I remember anything that had happened to me.

"_What happened to me? I know I can't be dead and…I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be." _I thought idly. "_I know I can't get up from where I am and. If no one finds me. I'll."_

I closed her mind off and began to move, this time more frantically. My limbs brushed against metal as I began to get the feel of my new prison. The feeling of thirst was ever present as I felt the entirely dry area of my throat with my sticky tongue.

Another groan escaped my lips.

My mind fazed in and out until I gave into ultimate drowsiness accompanied by nausea. My eyelids drooped and finally closed, leaving me in a deep sleep.

I must have slept for hours.

Bright light and darkness, and more bright light, my groggy mined faded in and out, once I opened my eyes, only to meet painfully bright light, I screamed; my mind no longer functioning as a normal humans would, and my scream echoed and reverberated off the walls, even less human then myself.

Struggling, I tried to free myself, but straps and later hands held me down. The room faded in and out of focus and all went dark once more.

The next few days went in and out as ribbons of consciousness for me, I woke up with a splitting headache, and wretched, I was nauseated for some unknown reason. Darkness surrounded me, where was I, not in the same place I was before, that was for damn sure.

My wrists and feet were cuffed, suggesting that I wouldn't get a second chance at escape. I fumbled around and quickly checked my bra and sighed in relief, the bundle Wesker had given me was safely hidden, and apparently they respected my privacy if nothing else.

J L J L J L J L J L J L J L

Tam: Well, you loved the first chapter, just hope you love the second, and you know you love the little purple button down there. Please review, or she may loose hope and the story might end without an ending.

BY the way thank you for your previous reviews, they were very encouraging.

Sincerely yours Tam.


	3. Leon's View

Super Freaky Announcer Voice From Nowhere: BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND.

Tam: WTF, Who In heck r you?

SFAVFN: I'm the mysterious voice from nowhere.

Tam: 0-0

SFAVFN: You know, I work for the voice in your head.

Tam: Really?

SFAVFN: Yeah, like the Easter bunny, Santa clause, or the Fox Network censors.

Tam: You mean you're a creation of my imagination?

SFAVFN: Exactly.

Tam: I fail to see the point of your presence.

SFAVFN:I don't have one.

Tam: So you're basically useless?

SFVFN: Yeah, but im good at wasting time.

Tam: Ok, UM... Just do the disclaimer already.

SFVFN: Ok, TAM DOES NOT OWN ANY COMPANYS, PEOPLE OR ITEMS THAT APPEAR BY BRAND NAME IN THIS STORY.

Chapter: 3 Leon View

It was nearing midnight, and all in the small house seemed well.

There is a time in every ones life when they come to a crossroads, a time when, despite all the happiness and fun life has given you, you could not imagine yourself pressing forward or continuing onward.

Leon Kennedy was at such a place.

Dull moonlight played over his features, and for all the wiriness the played through his body; his mind and soul could not rest.

At first glance anyone would think him to be sleeping peacefully and serene, but once more appearances can be deceiving.

An occasional twitch and shift would betray him.

For Leon did not sleep, his mind was to active, his soul to distraught, and in his heart dwelt a guilt that couldn't be dispelled.

Leon sit up suddenly and ran his finger through his hair,

The hallway was dead silent. He shuddered as that thought came to him, trying to clear the image of a dead woman from his mind.

The kitchen was deadly silent.

He didn't really know what happened, or what went wrong.

Grabbing two cups from the cupboard, without really thinking about it.

No one questioned him when he did this, no one even raised an eyebrow when Leon would leave one cup untouched in front of the Rec. room TV. When they used to, he'd glare at them and then turn away quickly. It was none of their damn business what his reasons were.

The understood if barely, the pain he felt.

But whatever pain they'd felt, it couldn't compare.

She had been his sister.

His only sibling.

The younger one.

The smaller one.

And supposedly, the weaker one.

But Leon knew the truth.

Her weakness had always been an illusion.

Before she was born, Leon had never wanted a younger sister.

He had been selfish.

He had wanted his mommy and daddy to himself.

But from the day he first looked upon the little red scrap of humanity, she'd been his and his heart and soul had been hers.

His sister, his companion, and his dearest friend.

Suddenly parents who'd worried about their sons resentment, were more worried about his sudden affection.

And so from the moment forward they'd never spent more then a few hours apart.

When he went out to play with his friends she would be right there with him, carried in a sling on his back.

As the years continued so did their growth, and the strength of their bond.

As their younger years had passed the two had become mischievous and adventurous.

When she fell, he would pick her up and check her scrapes, was it any wonder that as a child she'd been quiet the tomboy.

By junior high school the two had been more then attached at the hip, when one started a conversation the other would finish it, despite the fact that she would never speak to anyone on her own.

But sadly the school system separated them at this point, after all he was more then a few years her senior.

Yet even that didn't slate her determination.

It took her less then a year to catch up to his leave of schooling, but Leon's principal had had it out for them.

The terrible, and intolerable Mr. Poovy, one time drill sergeant and all around jerk.

For two years he denied her there right to be promoted into his junior high school, that is until Mrs. Kennedy decided to tack a whack at it, in her own words.

No one truly knew what she'd spoken to the principal about, but according to the staff he'd run out of the building crying.

From that point on not another soul in the world had succeeded in separating them.

It was when they'd first entered high school that they'd hit their first bumpy road.

Girls.

Being a teenage boy was less then easy for him, but having a sister that fallowed him around like a puppy dog didn't help.

He had been so distracted by the popular girls around him that he hadn't realized how poorly his sister was being treated until the next year.

Of course it immediately stopped, but it wasn't long before they'd started looking at her in another light.

After all, Kennedy women had always been beautiful.

Violet eye's, pale skin, and ravens wing black hair.

It had taken a year before any of her admirers gathered enough courage to actually ask her out, and by that time Leon had become a well-known jock.

To say that they had been scared was an understatement.

By the time they'd graduated high school, not one boy had succeeded in their pursuit.

At this point of their lives their own ambitions forced them to go separate ways.

He'd decided to go to the academy immediately, she wanted to go to collage.

In a way Leon had been relieved; he really wanted his sister to take up a better vocation.

She was a creator not a destroyer, definitely meant for better things.

And she had exceeded his expectations.

But not long after graduation from the police academy, Leon had gotten his new job as an officer for Raccoon.

Needless to say that had fallen through.

And as quick as he could Leon had. Had his family move far from any Umbrella controlled own, and from there things had gone well.

That is until she'd been accepted to the S.T.A.R.S. academy.

She'd been ecstatic.

He'd been terrified.

Not long after that Clair had her little Rock fort island incident, and he'd lost contact with his family.

And it hadn't been until she'd showed up on the front step of their safe house, that he'd known something was wrong.

Umbrella had always played dirty but this time they had gone to far.

At first there little rebel group had done little real terrorist activity, but from then on nothing was held back.

It had been the last attack that his sister had been killed.

At first everything had gone extremely well, their team had executed the plan perfectly, but the unpredictable factor had kicked in with a vengeance.

The end result had been a firefight that had nearly killed more then one of them.

In fact the little group was still licking their wounds.

His sister had been trapped in the complex when the self-destruct system blew.

Leon prayed that she'd at least been given the mercy of an instant death.

L H L H L H L H L H L

Well how'd you like it from his point of view, cant wait for your reviews, so review? I mean honestly, I could end it here.


	4. Rumble in the Jungle

Tam: MUAHAHAHA, a fourth chapter what you got to say now, so NI-NER, this chapter will be more about the main character.

Disclaimer: OH COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK, IF I OWN R.E ID BE RICH.

Chapter 4: Rumble in the jungle

Im starting to remember some things, you know, insignificant things.

Like, my high school, and the kids I went with.

I know what they think and I know what they say.

They never liked me; in fact ive only had one friend aside from my brother.

Her name was Rianna; _I_ can't remember her last name.

The last time I saw her we had a huge fight.

A boy had picked on me in art class, and I had promptly responded by kicking his high and mighty rear end.

I had been suspended, Rianna wanted to talk to me, but being the naturally dark soul that I was, it hadn't appeared to be bloody likely.

If I WANTED to talk about it, She'd know. I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs in a rainbow of words about my thoughts on this whole thing, but I didn't want to talk about it. No matter how many times I said this, they didn't seem to buy into it. Or they'd finish it with 'you know where to find me if you change your mind.'

As weird as a comparison this is for me to make, I'm having the mannerisms of a hurt animal. If I'm hurt, let me go off by myself and heal, don't follow me and for crying out loud don't ask me to discuss it. If I am followed and pestered by those that just 'want to help' I'm liable to go for blood. I will bite heads off, I might attach it back to the neck with a string of apologies.

She called me pessimistic; I called her a fruitcake. She told me to look on the bright side, I told her to join the dark side. She demanded that I apologize; I demanded that she drop dead.

I need to be committed to a shrink.

Honestly, I will have SO much to tell the little bearded man that he would have to up his own anti-depression prescription.

Ever have one of those dreams you wish you could wake up from but can't?

It's not like those dreams where you are with some super hot movie stars that are probably going to send you a bill for just appearing in your dream, but one that is too good to be true and therefore you reject it and make it into a nightmare.

That's what this was like.

Don't apologize for this. Yeah, I wish it didn't happen. I wish I hadn't been so mad at everyone as to not consider them.

Don't cry.

Dumb choices don't deserve tears.

I wouldn't have you involved in this, Leon.

But I said I would protect you.

I did love them. I still do.

Don't worry about me. I'm one less person to be concerned about.

You won't miss me too much I hope.

Did you love me?

I love you all.

My life sucked.

Well, technically, my death sucked.

I don't really know what happened, or what went wrong.

One minuet I had been right behind them, the next there was a dirty scalpel to my neck.

Must not have tied that scientist up tight enough, of all the things to come back and bite me in the ass.

They, as in the umbrella employees, still have my hands and feet cuffed; according to the nasally voiced guard they've moved me to another facility.

Big surprise.

I started to hear explosions about half an hour ago, and to top it off, the guards left my cage to fend for itself, and naturally me in it. Yes, they put me in a cage, much smaller then my last cell, I'll tell you that much; at least I could stretch out in my cell.

My new cage was four by four, and even as small as I am, it's rather crowded.

A shuffling in the corridor quickly snapped me out of my little pity powwow.

A few voices were arguing about something, and if I really wanted to know I could have listened to there conversation my superior hearing could have picked up what they were saying, but at that current moment I was rather doped up on a nice combination of drugs.

A purple dancing lizard could walk in and start a conversation about goat cheese tacos and I wouldn't bat an eyelash.

Why do I have to be so lazy?

My life would be so much easier if I only paid more attention.

L o L o L o L o L o L

Alrighty then, I have a deal for you guys out there, review, and you get to choose who's out in the corridor. Well who will it be?

Choose wisely my dear readers, your choice is part of her fate.


	5. Its a blur

Readers enter a dark room and look around anxiously, as an ominous tapping sound is heard. Could this be what readers fear the most? The end before the end? Another unfinished story? Another series of hours wasted reading through chapters and hoping against hope that the authors wont abandon the story in favor of some other futile attempt at a fleeting existence?

As readers stand there in fear of the worst, a figure can be made out in the darkness, stepping forward, its features become more defined, becoming the one character Resident Evil fans all over the world love to hate.

Albert Wesker…

Whispering can be heard, as the readers mutter among themselves, is it good or bad? After all Wesker will be a main character in this story or he supposed to be.

The tap, taps, taping continues and on closer inspection readers realize that it is coming from Wesker himself.

What's this you say? Major OOC?

Nah, he gets impatient all the time you just don't get to see it.

Then suddenly, a soft thump can be heard, followed by a curse. Readers nearly jump out of their skin as Wesker launches himself at the sound with an ominous war cry.

A few thumps and curses can be heard.

And just as suddenly the lights are flicked on revealing Wesker holding none other the very authoress herself, Tamuril Telrunye by the ankle upside-down.

Wesker: Well, well, well, what have we hear? And here I thought you were died, it's been long enough you know.

Tam: SQUEE.

A brief struggle ensues, as Tam try's to escape, and with one last ditch effort Tam shoves a wad of crumpled up papers in his face and takes off, grabbing hold of her mighty Pen O First Drafts Tam teleports away.

To were you may ask?

No one knows.

As the room goes silent once more Weskers eyebrows lifts ever so slightly.

Wesker: Well I'll be damned, he uncrumpels the waded paper to reveal.

Dun, dun, dun, dun, the next chapter? NO WAY….

F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F

The ground rocked ever so often, lulling me in and out of conciseness, where was I? And more importantly, what was happening?

I felt more then a little queasy in my drug-induced haze, time passed without thought and meaning, drifting by me as if it had never been.

It was the doctors fault I know it. He gave me drugs to shut me up, and now because of some over dosage or chemical defect in my blood, I was half way to the funny farm.

I am dead serious, before I wouldn't have batted an eyelash, now, because of another's stupidity I cant tell up from down.

That's why, the blurs that seemed to pass by me didn't register properly. They were scientists well the first couple dozen were anyway; the only thing that registered to me was a lab coat. Hence the title blur, they must have been excited about something because were the rushing around nervously.

And it continued like this for and hour or so, before they stopped suddenly as a loud rata tat filled the air.

New blurs moved around the room, more exact in their movement precise as if the storm had calmed, rushed but calm.

What was going on?

Yet another blur came in to my line of view, this one more defined, a goldish glow surrounding it.

"Any samples left" a cold voice asked.

" According to the computer, three have been used on test subjects, two were diluted and the rest were all destroyed prior to our arrival," a higher pitched voice answered.

" Then this attack was a waist of our time?" the cold voice queried.

" Well sir there is one left but-

The voice was cut off halfway, "well then what are you waiting for collect the sample."

"Well sir that's what i am trying to tell you, the sample isn't in a test tube, it's in one of the specimens".

"Which one", mister frosty asked?

"9-b"

Good thing I was in q-6, hey wait a minuet, why were they coming my direction?

"Well, looks like we meat again, pathetic creature" the frosty-golden blur said to me.

"Never met a blur before" of course it didn't come out like that, but that's what I meant to say, or at least I think so.

" Drug her and bring her along, we may be able to salvage this wreak".

"SIR" a couple of voices said simultaneously.

The next thing I registered was a prick in my arm, and then I was in fairyland.

L L L L L L L L L L L L

I don't know how long it was before I woke up, hours or days it didn't matter, because the first thing I noticed when I woke up wasn't the décor or even the pounding migraine that was coursing through my skull.

It was the sun.

It seemed like it'd been years since id seen it.

And for all I knew, it could have been, true it was through a heavily bared window, but it was pure untainted sunlight.

And for what seemed like hours I sat there, absorbing the sunlight, as if she were some lizard in need of the suns rays.

As night swept away the sun in favor for the cool chill of the summer breeze, I remained in place, seeping the warmth from the cool ground.

Another day passed much the same, and in a way, I felt was at peace, no one came to sample my blood.

No florestint lights, or bad food, no movement or sound, save what I myself made.

In a way I was totally at peace, I didn't care that they'd probably left me to die, in fact I felt content in the fact that I most likely would.

Don't get me wrong, I love life, but what I had wasn't it.

Many days passed in the same respect, and as the days stretched I noticed how my body ceased to acknowledge the pass of time, as if merely hours had passed, not days.

A week passed, then two, then two and a half before I saw another person.

And god be damned, of all the people who had to walk in, it was mister frosty blonde from the night I tried to escape.

Ironic Ne?

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Tam: Well how'd you like it? I couldn't resist the forward thou, it was killing me, I had to do far too much for school, but hopefully I'll be able to update sooner.

Signing out.

Ja Ne


	6. Prison Break

Tam: REVIEWS! Oh i'm so inspired by this outpour of support that, I decide to write another chapter! (Authoress proceeds to dance drunkenly around the room while laughing insanely.)

Leon: 0o, who gave her sugar?

Chris: I'm not sure but I think we had better run before she decides to force us into the plotline.

Leon: I would probably agree with you on that but…

Chris: But what?

Leon: She's got Clair.

Chris: (Dead pans) You have got to be kidding me.

Tam: (In what can only be described as a self satisfied purr) Oh but he's not.

Leon/Chris: OO

Disclaimer: Want, I do. Own, I don't. Plotting, I am. Get, I will.

A/N: Question and answer section will be at the end of the chp.

Also (Random Number) will also be explained at the end of this chapter.

G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G

People have many different ways of thinking…

I am not in any way an exception.

Wesker, Mr. Frosty blonde haired bustard was actually named; had not come to save me from my little cell as any hair brain could figure out.

# FLASH BACK THINGY#

"I trust you know i'm not here for a polite visit," Wesker said condescendingly.

" OH, and hear I thought you'd stop by for a cup o tea" I thru back at him.

" I do believe it's high time you learned your place," Wesker said coldly," I didn't steal you from Umbrella for your entertainment value, listen closely because I wont repeat myself. You are an investment, you continue to exist for one sole reason, and that is the prototype virus that flows through your veins. Now you may be wondering why we didn't just take a sample of your blood, to explain that I would have to use terms that you probably couldn't comprehend ……

This is the point he started to explain something about my blood composition and the viruses genetic make-up and all that good stuff, and I actually understood most of what he was telling me, but I wont bother to repeat it because its in big words and long fraises.

The just of it was that he was keeping me alive as an incubator basically, apparently the virus couldn't live away from my body, for reasons unknown to them, (which means the hadn't really found out why) and the only real reason they'd bothered to drag me out of the umbrella facility with them was because they hadn't had time to take a sample of my blood. And according to what he said it had been dumb luck that they'd dragged me along at all.

# ENDY THE FLASH BACK NESS#

And as I lay there starring at the ceiling of my newest prison cell, (which mind you was actually rather nice apartment, but we wont tell anyone else that) I let my mind wander a bit, according to Wesker had told me, I knew the only way they'd get a viable sample was if they took a piece of living tissue.

Either way it sucked, because taking a piece of living tissue meant they'd have to cut into me, which in turn would happen with out anesthetic because, apparently according to Wesker it could very well kill me. Apparently we of the non-human variety have yet to find out what were allergic to, or I haven't at least, apparently they wont risk testing it out.

Go figure why.

They can go kiss this only viable samples ass, yes you heard me correctly, and I am far from happy.

Anyways, according to the 'all knowing' Albert Wesker, (note the sarcasm) I was going to be removed from the cell and moved to another location, one closer to people apparently. I deduced that in like two seconds, there are two people guarding me at this current point in time.

Mr. Scar dude, (yes I gave him that name, come on honestly like id know who these two are) (1) and Bug kid, (2) (apparently he could talk to bugs cause all the bugs in the room seemed to congregate around him don't ask me why).

Scar dude, sat by the door intent on glaring the world into destruction, while bug kid sat by the window.

The two of them couldn't be more different, Scar dude was tall and muscular, proudly showing a massive scar that ran down the side of his face, tanned and fit he kind of reminded me of a body builder gone wrong; While Bug kid was thin, about average height and pale, as if he spent more time out of the sun then in it.

I could even tell that their personalities were different.

Bug was obviously shy, ever once in awhile he would throw a glance my direction, as if he were afraid id bite him for starring, while Scar just didn't care, he sat, and sat, and sat, and hey he twitched, and sat….

I could understand why Wesker asked them to watch me thou, as covert as Wesker was about being, well not human these two could take a lesson.

It was odvios, to me if not them, they weren't human.

Bug looked at me again.

Scar twitched.

This was defiantly working out better then id hoped.

You see, while I've been here reminiscing I've slowly been putting my plan to work.

What plan you ask? Why my escape plan of course!

Did you honestly think I hadn't cooked up a scheme to get out of this?

And you call yourself my imaginary audience.

After a few more looks and twitches I decide to go in to faze two.

Twitch.

Look.

"I have to pee," I calmly stated.

Scar groans, Bug blushes.

I stand up.

They stare. I do the potty dance like a five year old. Needless to say they let me go to the bathroom.

For a mans bathroom it was kept rather clean, apparently someone made an effort, and my moneys on Bugsy. (Hey I gave him a nickname)

So I waited a minuet or so, and flushed the unused toilet. Another few seconds and I turned on the faucet, but rather then wash my hands I bent down and open the cupboard under the sink.

Bingo, exactly what I was looking for.

It was a mans bathroom after all, regardless of the fact that they weren't human, all males are the same, gross, but the same; well on a basic level anyways (3).

I used the bottle of hand lotion (ICK, ICK, ICK) to lubricate the sides of the window (4)

And push the window as open as you can get it. I put the lotion back, being the kind person that I am, and analyze the window (mind you this happens in a matter of seconds cause if it took to long they'd be wise to her plan).

I sigh a lift my hands to eye level.

There cuffed which means this wont be easy, I would remedy the cuffs but that would mean wasting more valuable time.

The window is thin, about 17in. wide and 19in. tall.

This is going to be a tight fit.

I just hope my body will be able to take the impact of my fall; which is like three stories.

With one last prayer to whatever is up there, I use my old gymnastic skills to wiggle my way towards freedom.

Just as my hips pass the sill (I'm slipping out feet first), the doorknob does a little jig, and turns ever so slowly, so naturally I wiggle faster.

The knob stops turning, and gets jiggled again with more force this time, but because its lock (like id forget to do that in a place full of men) I have a few precious seconds more to wiggle free.

Lo and behold my chest gets stuck. The handle gets wrenched and I see Bugsy for all his helpless appearance isn't at all weak.

I start to slip free, but as I begin to free fall Bugsy grabs my arms, nearly pulling them from their sockets.

"You don't want to do this trust me" Bugsy says through gasps of pain, apparently he's have more trouble with the window then I did.

I did what came naturally; I flipped my feet up and felt them hit solidly against his chest, and as easy as that I'm free.

Only one problem thou, I'm falling backwards.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Q AND A

Ok this is were I answer you reviews and/or questions, and ask a few of my own.

Kicho101: For that answer, I don't believe Leon actually has any siblings according to the books (if i'm not mistaken) Leon is an only child.

Almighty authors notes

And (2): Please, Please let some one recognize these two, come on the scar, the bugs.

I have an older brother I know.

One of those slidy window you know, the one's I always worried are going to fall on the back of my head a kill me if i'm not careful.


	7. KER SPLAT

Lurking behind a random bookcase, the readers see movement. With a flick of the lights the room is revealed to the world, making readers wince in pain, covered in crumble paper the rooms true nature is realized, this is no living room, as it would appear to others. This is a room of chaos, a room were life ends and begins anew, were worlds are lost and created; not a place for the faint of heart disembodied chapters are strewn everywhere, this is a place of gods or madmen.

But it is not the site that boggles readers the most for in the middle of this chaos three things stand untouched, a bookshelf, a desk with computer on top and a table. It's the table that draws the most attention, for standing atop it is none other then the wanted felon, Billy Coen.

Billy: Trust me when I say it's safer up here.

The readers attention shifts to the same movement from before and they gasp in shock, standing there, hissing at the light is none other then Tam herself.

Billy: Damn you Tam, get me out of here, you wrote me in here now write me back out, there's no purpose for me.

Tam hisses once more and dodges under her computer desk and with a flick of her wrist she throws a ball of paper at Billy knocking him over and in to the rabid chapters below. Readers watch in horror as Billy disappears into a random rabid chapter, what becomes of him, no one but the authoress knows.

The ball of crumbled paper comes to a stop as it hits random readers foot, picking it up they gasp.

Chapter 7, no way…

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, if I did Billy and Wesker would be the main characters and they'd always wear leather.

A/N: SQUEE, I'm so happy, I tell you why in my Q and A section at the end of the chapter.

O O O O O O O O

I was going to die…

That was the only thought going through my head before a miracle of nature kicked in. Apparently cats and I have a lot in common, like say there ability to always land on there feet?

Thank god for odd side affects.

My legs gave out under me as I shook with what I know wasn't weakness, I took a deep breath to steady myself and then another; I was border lining hysterical, before I only knew I wasn't human anymore, never had I put it to the test (the old fail safe, act like your still human in case you still are, thing), in the past year I had been shot at, captured, beaten, mutated, experimented on and even blown up, how I managed to stay sane is a mystery.

All I wanted to do right now was give in to my hysterical urges, but a yell from above shocked me back into reality.

I looked up to see Bug boy was stuck in the windowsill, and it was even planner that he wasn't talking to me.

Ok straiten out priorities.

Run now, hysterics later.

Thank god for small favors, I leapt to my feet and took in my options, I was in an ally way surrounded on three sides by brick walls, if either of them got to the mouth of the ally id be boxed in, my body was still weak from lack of nutrition I couldn't take on bug boy at this point, let alone Scar.

Very well then time to revert to my original plan, RUN LIKE HELL.

So I did, the ally wasn't much more then an area to throw trash, and apparently we were in a rather large city, I paused at the ally mouth, the street out side of the ally was busy, lucky for me to, it would be easy to disappear in this crowed.

I no sooner took a step out of the ally then something red flew at me; dogging it I realized it was a person, a woman to be more precise. She was caramel skinned, dark haired, and she wore a red Chinese style dress.

"You could get away from the boys but I'm smarter then that little girl" China chick said, with an all-knowing smirk. She attempted to a high kick, which I barely managed to block, the next move had me sprawled on the ground and I barely managed to doge, a kick to my head.

This was bad, and apparently it could only get worse, china chick must be some sort of martial arts expert cause she had me hopping, and I used to be the best in my class at hand to hand combat.

I kept trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, but all I could come up with was duck, duck, roll, and doge, I was nearly in a panic.

That is until I remember what my dad used to say about poker.

I know what your probably saying, how in the hell will that help? Right.

Well my dad used to be an old poker buff, and he loved to play with his old buddy's, they'd all sit around the card table smoking, betting and drinking there beer, I would no doubt be watching them play cause I had nothing else to do. Well they eventually taught me how to play and dealt me in one night (I was like Seven years old at the time) and as if it were cosmic judgment I won.

So the played another game and dealt me in again, and I won that time also, three wins later they decide id played enough for the night; they naturally took it in good humor, in fact they seemed to love it. When I asked my father why they were losing to me on purpose, he explained to me that they weren't.

I asked how it could be possible for me to win against old pros like him, he in turn told me this. "Even the best poker player can be baffled by a strategy they've never seen before, you my girl look at thing entirely different from the rest of us, so we never know what to expect from you".

So I decide to follow that train of thought; I dropped down and rolled under her next kick, coming up behind her, I kicked high catching her in her upper back and sending her flying into the nearest garbage can.

China chick was out like a light.

Some one tall grabbed my arms and held me above the ground from behind, " that was really stupid girly" a rough voice said, there wasn't a doubt in may mind as to who it was apparently Scar had caught up to me thanks to china chicks efforts.

And another thing what's with this girly crap eh? I may be small but I'm nearly eighteen.

"Could you maybe let me go please?" I whimpered for emphasis.

"Nice try girly but unfortunately for you we have to follow the bosses orders, see we get paid to well to just let you go" Scar said no sympathy in his gravely voice, damn sadist I know he's enjoying this.

" How bout this, let me go, and I wont hurt you" I stated in my sweetest tone of voice (mind you had I ever said something like that near my brother he'd be looking for a fall out shelter).

"I'd like to see you try" this time his voice was amused.

"Eh don't say I didn't warn you" I kicked low, and hard catching him the most sensitive spot on any mans body, he let go instantly and I didn't need any further incentive, meaning I took off.

I made it block before something lunged at me from another alleyway, dragging me backwards.

Bugsy. Damn it, how could I have forgotten about him?

"LET GO OF ME" I shouted, natural instinct I guess.

"I tried to warn you but you just didn't get it," Bugsy said in exasperation, " It don't matter how far you run Wesker will find you, give up and maybe he'll go easy on you!

"LIKE HELL I WILL" My old rebellious side was kicking in now, and the wheels in my head were turning, if I couldn't get away from him on my own id have to call in back up.

We weren't in the ally yet but id have to work fast to avoid being dragged there.

"Say Mr. have you ever committed any crimes around this town?" I asked innocently.

"No, why?" Bugsy asked skeptically.

" Good then this should all be new to you", I smirked and took a deep breath.

"What-" Was about all he got out before I gave a high-pitched scream.

" OH MY GOD SOME ONE HELP ME THIS MAN IS TRYING TO MOLEST ME, PLEASE HELP, KIDNAP, RAPE!" I saw him visibly flinch at the last word.

Two seconds later he was tackled by some random bystander playing hero, other surrounded the Bug boy and cut me off from his view.

I took the opportunity to make good my escape.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Tam: well hello people, here once more is my mandatory Q and A section today I will be answering a few very important questions.

RobinHicks: Well thank you for the complements, and I'll try to put her emotions into it more, now when it comes to Scar being Krauser well hell, your right on the money on that one, (hands Robin a cookie) and as for who Bugsy is, have ever played Code Veronica? If you haven't there is a character in their named Steve Burnside, I wont ruin the game for those of you who haven't played, but the virus he contracted is based off of bug DNA blah de blah, I'm trying to stay vague here so people aren't angry at me for a game spoiler.

And as for your question as to wither or not I've actually said her name, the answer is no, I was waiting to see how long it would take people to notice. Its not really easy for me to work her name in her anyhow since its first person POV but hey maybe if someone asks me I'll squish it in there somewhere.

So how was that, better? Worse? Let me know, and please review.

Tam


	8. Nothing Whity comes to mind sorry XP

Lightning strikes near by as readers enter a mansion that's eerily familiar. All shuffle into the main hall looking for some source of life in this cold setting.

A dull thump is heard off in the distance, followed by gunshots, and reader all look at one another in fear, praying this is what they think it is and at the same time hoping that its not, they quickly close the doors behind them, knowing not to open them again.

Readers clutch each other in fear as the door to the further left starts to shake as if some one or thing is trying to get out, screaming can be heard from the other side as it starts to shake more violently.

Then, when they start to think it cant get worse, a dragging can be heard above them on the balcony, panic sets in and readers run the right hand door hoping for sanctuary.

This is much worse then the game; at least there they had the main hall as a safe house.

Readers are almost to the door but before the leading reader can touch the handle, it starts to turn.

Readers panic and try to back up in fear, but others behind them trip them in the process, the handle stops turning and the door opens to reveal none other then a young Dr. Marcus holding a kitchen knife, William Birkin not to far behind.

All readers scream like little girls (yes even you tough guys) and faint in fear.

A slightly confused look passes over Marcus's face, as the door to the left bursts open to reveal none other then a red faced Tam.

Tam: BILLY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FIX THAT DOOR!

Other various characters show up, from random directions. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Leon, Random Tyrant, Wesker, Krauser, Hunk, Nemesis ect. All the characters we know about anyway.

Chris: What the hell is going on, and who are these people.

Wesker: I believe, Chris that these are what the Authoress calls "Readers".

Tam: Yeah I guess they are….

Jill: Why are they all passed out?

All: Marcus?

Marcus: I only wanted to ask the to join us for dinner.

Steve: I think it's the apron.

All look at Marcus, for he is indeed wearing an apron, a very frilly, very pink polka dotted apron.

Tam: (Rubs her temples) Where's Billy?

Marcus: Billy is still lost in chapter land.

Tam: Whoops, I forgot to pull him back out, (pulls crumbled paper from pocket, and tosses it at pile o readers) they'll sleep the shock off, and I got to find Billy.

Disclaimer: Sigh this little song and dance again? (Lawyers shake fists), I OWN NOTHING.

I ran for about twelve blocks before collapsing in a fit of laughter on to a bench. Looking around I noticed I was in a park, a nice park to, no doubt someone paid a lot of money for security here cause the wasn't any graffiti.

An Umbrella logo caught my eye, and my mood sobered; I wasn't surprised really, was there any town that wasn't owned by Umbrella? It hit me then, really hit me that, no matter were I ran, or how far, some one would always be after me.

Umbrella, or Wesker it really didn't matter, I was a fugitive.

Life on the run, could I live like that?

I mean I'm sure I could but how would I deal with that mentally, and what's worse is that id have no one to back me up, all those who cared about thought I was dead or living in Japan or whatever my mother told them. And thus for all intents and purposes, I was alone, and I would probably be alone, for a very long time, if not forever.

But now even if I did go to my brother for help, (presuming I could find them) I would do nothing but drag them further into my mess, not to mention id become what they intended to destroy, how would they feel if they knew I was no better then Wesker? No I wouldn't go down that road, better to think me dead then know I only live as a monster.

I don't want whatever memories of me that existed to be soured by the knowledge that I was worse then dead, and what they considered the enemy.

I sat on that bench for a long time just thinking, the truth was painful, it hurt, it really hurt, id never really thought about it till now, I mean of course before when id decided to escape from Umbrella, I had thought to go to my brother, but that was before Wesker and this crap took place.

Wesker, Albert Wesker was after me, and he was a Tyrant, a super human monster that could shred a human to pieces; not to mention Bugsy, Scar, and China chick.

Could I even stay ahead of them?

I could feel the despair starting to creep up on me, the kind of despair you feel only when you know that despite your range of options your still screwed in the long run.

Damned if I did, damned if I didn't.

Damn.

Maybe is should just…

NO, I WILL NOT THINK LIKE THAT, POSITIVE, MUST THINK POSITIVLY, I WILL get out of this I WILL survive, I CAN and WILL, NO ONE can stop me.

I REFUSE to give up and I REFUSE to be any mans tool or science experiment, hell who knows maybe there's a cure for this, maybe I could find a way to be, you know human again.

Maybe.

That was a big maybe, but hell, I wasn't my fathers daughter for nothing damn it; like my gramps always said, "Can't never tried".

Which brings me back to square one, what the hell am I going to do now?

I took a good look around, trying to see if something would give me a good hint; and I happened to glance a crossed an advertisement for some new type of jeans. Wait second, clothes?

I looked down; I looked back up, down, up, down, up.

AW SHIT!

No wonder everybody had been looking at me like I was crazy, I was wearing an Umbrella issue hospital dress thing. You know the thing they give you to wear when you go to the hospital, I was wearing one of those, it's not exactly like I've had time to change or anything to change into, hell I'm just happy that mine had a back.

At least they'd left my underwear on, perverted bastards (I'm referring to Umbrella) I patted my bra inquiringly to make sure a certain something was still there (No I did not expect my boobs to fall off or anything, I was looking for a certain bundle that Wesker had given me before).

Time to do some discount shopping, five-finger discount to be more precise.

L L L L L L L L L L

It didn't take me that long to find a decent place to borrow used cloths from, and it took even less time to borrow a kind business mans wallet either, of course he didn't know but hey, I'm like Robin Hood I steal from the rich and give to the needy, please note that I said needy, not poor.

My second stop was to bye myself a couple of new outfits, all on credit card might I add; and after a trip to the ATM I ditched the now useless plastic and decide to do the one thing my body wanted most, eat.

I think I ate twice my body weight in food at that dinner, poor waitresses. But on the plus side I tipped the well, (A.K.A Dropped a hundred and left), I had to leave this city, and it looks like its time for me to travel.

I had quiet a few shady friend I could rely on back home, and it didn't take me long to find a friend who owed a favor.

And I was on a bus back to my old hometown to get reacquainted.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J

Q AND A

First I just wanted to thank my dear reviewers, the few of you who have (Out of 548 hits thus far I've gotten 13 reviews does that add up to you? Meh so long as they like my story and review eventually) and I also wanted to ask a few questions of my own.

Do you like the way this story is going? Or does it need something else?

Do you like the way I begin my chapters or do you want me to cut those out?

And last but not least, if you do like the way I begin my chapters, should I make a spin-off about Billy's adventure into lost chapter land?

I would be ever so helpful if someone would answer these questions, I ask my sis but she doesn't like to read my type of fan fiction, GO FIGURE.

Also i'm sorry if this chapter seems short but I have to put drama in life before drama in my stories.


	9. BLEH!

Tam: bleh, i'm feeling under the weather this week, so I can't really focus on stuff to well; I intend to keep up with the intro the way it was but I cant bring myself to do it right now.

I am far to busy, and personally i'm glad I wrote this last week, cause otherwise I wouldn't have posted this week. Man my brain is running in circles .

Disclaimer: OH GO TO HELL ALREADY YOU OVER POSESIVE NARRCASIST! I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN R.E. OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS, HANDS OFF KICK ASS GIRL THOUGH, UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WANT TO SUFFER THE WRAITH OF MY ARMY OF PURPLE ZOMBIE LEMURS.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Don't you absolutely hate it when your out classed?

I mean sure you expect to be one upped sometimes, but never when you know your one of the best.

I am one of the best, albeit i'm not the best, but one of them.

And the fact that Albert Wesker managed to one up me in my own game was really starting to irk my turkey (Don't ask), it took this man less then four months, four months, to catch up to me, and another two to get me in a corner.

He nearly got me in Venice.

Maybe I am the best, but that doesn't change the fact that he was apparently the best at finding people. I'd long since changed my appearance, name, eye color, address, the works, when I decided I was going to disappear I did so, immediately; my friends had help me in all the ways shapes and forms possible.

But it didn't help that my body was working against me.

Apparently my body didn't take to well to change, sure I ate like a horse, and of course I had an awesome set of unbreakable claws and lets not to mention the fangs; but aside from those I either couldn't or wouldn't change. If I wanted my hair to stay another color I had to dye it every three days, my hair grew out to amazing lengths overnight and apparently no matter what I did to my skin, I wouldn't get a single scar.

Trust me, id tried.

My current position was sitting, or rather I was at a dinner eating my lunch, when he finally did catch up to me; out of the blue mind you or he'd have caught up to nothing but thin air. Apparently he had some sort of super speed deal going for him, I still hadn't tried any of my powers out, so I don't know what super cool powers I've got (chances are I'd be stuck with some overly rated useless power anyways).

Anyways, he was there when I looked up from my morning crossword; (Its not fare those funkin things are addictive) and from the heat I felt coming from those glasses I could tell that he was A. Not at all happy and B. Going to fry me and eat me for lunch if I even thought about speaking my mind.

"Well, well, well, it's so nice to finally be catching up to you ms. Kennedy" Wesker drawled, " You absolutely have to tell me how you do that little disappearing trick of yours, it had my agents quiet baffled".

Considering the only response he got out of me was an "Eh he" you could see how well I was coping with the situation.

Ok must review my rules of engagement, first get out, then analyze the situation.

Ok, first I had to get out of the situation, better start paying attention then, Wesker was still talking.

"Considering how well you seem to disappear it's no wonder that your brother and the rest of those meddling S.T.A.R.S are able to keep ahead of Umbrella," Wesker continued.

If those 'meddling S.T.A.R.S' as he put it weren't running from Umbrella I wouldn't be having so much trouble find good places to hide, if anything Blondie should be thanking them.

Wait, crap he's talking again.

" I have a proposition for you, work with me and I'll find a way for my employer to let you live, come with me willingly and you get a fare chance, try anything and I'll drag you out of here by your hair".

Ok, that is harsh.

"I don't suppose there's a door number three"? I asked, infusing my voice with all the cuteness I could muster.

Wesker reached up to his glasses and at first I thought he was just going to adjust them, that is until he pulled them off completely. At first his eyes were closed, and I got a fairly good look at his face, one question were men supposed to be that handsome?

It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes but when he did.

Violet met red, I had never dreamed of meeting anyone with such eyes before, red as blood, deep and cruel, he could have the world at his finger tips by using those eyes alone.

"No, there is not a door number three," he paused and glared making me shiver," No back door or parlor trick this time girl, your mine, I found you, I stole you, and I may have lost you for a time but I found you again, and I will do so, until you get it through your idiotic brain that you are no longer a being of free will. Umbrella made you into their weapon and I stole that weapon with the intent to use it, and I will wither you are willing or not."

His tone of voice made my blood run cold, I did the only reasonable thing at the moment, I took a sip of my coffee, my dinner made, been reheated so many times you couldn't tell it was coffee, coffee.

That's when it hit me.

So naturally I followed thru with my minuet made hair brain scheme, I put my cup down slowly on the table and spit in his eyes (the coffee, not spit spit, she's not that desperate you know) I jumped up and took off running.

H H H H H H H H H H

Wesker whipped coffee from his eyes, ignoring the staring crowd of customers.

This girl was really starting to get on his nerves, she treated the world like it was a game, every time he thought she zig she zagged, and it had only been by sheer chance that he'd been able to catch her in the dinner at all.

Wesker had taken her ability to elude into consideration long before he'd walked into this pathetic establishment, and he was glad he'd decided to do so. He hadn't expected her actions, much less the anger he'd only realized after he'd physically seen her there.

For some reason, knowing she was free and actually seeing it had two different effects on him, knowing she was free had only caused him slight irratation, but seeing it had enraged him. What right did she have, running off like that, she was HIS, (Get you mind outta the gutter, he's not thinking like that… Yet O) she was his property; she lived by his good graces alone.

He couldn't help but shake with cold furry as the thought of the years of research that had gone into making the virus that followed through her veins, and the danger she had put it in by entering the world with no knowledge about it. It angered him that she would treat it so flippantly, as if she was no different then any normal human, she could poison her self with something everyday or mundane and not even know it.

He had to keep his temper in check, if he damaged the specimen in anyway it could destroy what his employer paid well to receive.

And if it was one thing Wesker kept to it was standards, never in all his years had he failed to deliver, not in his new life, not in his last one, true he'd died, but in the end Umbrella had gotten what they'd paid for.

Wesker glanced around at the patrons one last time, analyzing them for one last time before leaving. Many looked at him with pity, but at that moment Wesker didn't care why.

"Dude," said a scruffy man by the front counter," Next time just bring her flowers".

His back went rigged at the implication.

"Don't worry," said an old man not much further away " She wouldn't have made such a big deal if she didn't love you."

"Indeed" Wesker said coldly, sneer firmly in place, as he stepped out the door.

D D D D D D D D D D D

Tam:

A small blue bunny pops up out of no were, making readers question the sanity (Or lack there of) of the writer, upon further inspection the small blue bunny appears to be wearing a name tag reading "Twicka", and to readers surprise it begins to talk.

Twicka: Well hello everybody, my names Twicka; if your wonder why i'm here you should take a look at the author. (All look at the author sprawled a crossed the floor)

Sorry but she's outta it man, any who she told me before she fell over to give thanks to Twinkie and Robin Hicks, your input really helps, or something like that.


	10. PRETTY COLORS

Tam, whoa…

Leon: what's with her?

Chris: She's still trying to get over the con.

Leon: Con?

Chris: Yeah, she went to this convention called the Sakura Con.

Leon: Really, then why is she so, so bleh?

Chris: Apparently this was her first one, and it overwhelmed her.

Leon: She's a mad Authoress who can't even handle one anime convention and we have to do what she tells us?

Chris: Apparently, the Sakura con was a bit much for her brain at the moment, but don't be fooled she wields the authoress pen o doom; she could make you into a dancing duck if she wanted to.

Leon: OO, (sheepishly) oh yeah right, I forgot about that; nother question thou, why is she dressed like that?

(Readers look at Tam)

Tam is currently wearing a long red coat, under which is a black shirt, and a pair of black pants. On her hands are white gloves and she is currently wearing a pair of black boots, with red treads.

Chris: Cause apparently she dressed up as a character from a TV show.

Disclaimer:

AN: the person who guesses who i'm dressed as gets extra points.

I laughed as I ran, stumbling all the while.

Dogging around a corner I ducked down, not that it would do any good but I needed half a second to make a plan. I was in far deeper then id expected, they were all here, bugsy, Scar, and even china chick, and what's worse is the fact that I knew this wouldn't be easy. I couldn't just hide until they passed, they could sense my presence, and apparently it came with the whole virus package. Damn umbrella bastards, every time you think you have an advantage something comes along and shows you just how messed up there shit really was.

I WILL GET THEM IN THERE SLEEP!

I tried to calm my laughter and take a much-needed breath, this situation so sucked.

My body went rigid when I heard footsteps near by, the clackaty; clack of high heels gave away the identity even before all else that was definitely china chick.

Unless of course Scar had finally decided to come out of the closet.

Alas I always knew my downfall would be my humor, because the mental image I got from that absolutely killed me.

I could just see it now, big bad Scar walking by the nook I was hiding in, fully dressed in drag, Red Chinese dress complete with black heels and garter.

Ok the dress I could have handled, the shoe's were a little strange, the garter ok the garter was a bit much, but all those I could have taken without a sweat, but the final touch my mind put on that mental image made me crack, then gaff and finally I couldn't hold it in any longer.

For in my mind not only was Scar a cross-dresser, but he'd also begun to dance and sing the rocky horror picture shows song Sweet Transvestite.

Man was I doomed to failure, not only was I running from Wesker, and Umbrella, but I was working against myself.

But then again it was so worth the mental image.

Or at least it was until that bitch grabbed me by my hair, dragged me out of my hiding place.

Oh that bitch was going to pay, dragging me by me hair like that, IT HURT, and on top of that, NO BODY TOUCHES THE HAIR.

I grabbed her hand and thru her like a doll, unfortunately I forgot that it was still attached to my hair, which in turn meant, it wasn't only flying bitch, it was flying bitch still touching my hair plus flying me.

Man this is going to hurt.

THUWHAM.

KERTHUD.

And then a double splat as we both hit the ground.

"EVERY FUCKIN TIME, OUCH, JESUS CHRIST, IS THERE EVER A TIME WHEN I DON'T SABOTAGE MYSELF" was out before I could think about it twice, shit man, there I go again.

I stood up and took off, like hell was I staying around to see if anyone had heard me.

I had to quickly dodge to the side to avoid a flying tackle from Scar, and weave to avoid several quick grabs made by bugsy, I easily danced out of range, but tripped an landed on my much abused rear as he to took a flying leap that missed, (YEAH MY CLUMSYNESS IS GOOD FOR SOMETHING).

Needless to say I ran for a good couple of blocks before stopping, and even then I only stopped to tie my shoelaces, if I didn't id no doubt trip myself and impale my head on some random pole sticking out of the ground, or something equally bizarre.

That done I stood up to survey my surroundings, I was in a smallish city at the moment, so it had been easy to memorize the streets and ally ways, and unfortunately for me I discovered that locating myself wasn't my only problem.

Cause everything was spinning.

Please let this be a result of hitting the wall, cause if it wasn't, that meant I was having a violent reaction to something I ate, which in turn meant the ride ends here, cause like hell was there anyone who could properly treat me.

I managed to make it to the side of a building before it became to much, the sway and dip of the ground was ever so alluring, begging me to sleep, I knew I shouldn't, I knew that this would only to trouble, but, damn it I was so…

So very…

Very tired…

My vision started to fade, and blacken at the edges, as I weaved back and forth, trying, in vain to get somewhere, anywhere safe.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I dropped, and I couldn't support myself anymore.

I felt something grab me from behind and drag me back up, god please let this be Wesker, and at least I know his intentions.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Wesker was absolutely livid; his men had failed to do there job.

He had lost her trail a block from the dinner, where he had also found his well-trained solders.

And of the three of them, not one had managed to catch the little brat.

But that doesn't begin to cover everything, apparently the drug he put in her coffee had no affect, he'd added enough in there to drop an elephant, and it happened to be a drug he himself couldn't taste without passing out.

What the hell was this little brat made of?

Perhaps the virus deviation they'd used on her was stronger then the pure tyrant strain, it would certainly explain the researchers desperate attempt to destroy it before it was stolen.

But how then, had they controlled her?

These thoughts brought Wesker no peace as he traveled down back streets following his superior senses; she had definitely been this way.

Wesker came to a halt not far from a random building, were he'd sensed her last, and unfortunely for him, and were she definitely was not. He'd lost her when her mind blacked out, it had caused him no small amount of discomfort to realize, that he very well may not be the only person who was hunting her, and that he had potentially given them exactly what they wanted.

It enraged him to no end, she was his specimen, his and no one else's, and the fact that she was more powerful then him made him want her all the more. He was after all a scientist, and the research that went into her very veins intrigued him to no end.

Wesker cursed under his breath, this little game of cat and mouse had dulled his sense of importants, and his priorities had temporarily been forgot, like a good predator he had lost himself in the joy of the chase, his Tyrant blood had taken over and the need to dominate and prove he was the best had caused him to miscalculate.

He was quiet literally his own worst enemy for his blood could betray him at any point, if he even for a moment lost control his need to kill or dominate would take over and all sense of self would be lost until that need was fulfilled.

He was only grateful that each time he lost control he had managed to get to a relatively secluded place, and that the only victims of his rage or bloodlust were animals.

Even now he felt it coming, the need to kill and dominate, he had to leave and leave now.

Krauser came towards him I'll at ease, he to could see Weskers tension.

"Wesker?" he asked questioningly.

"Away, get me away and then get away" was a Wesker could manage, before he buckled with the pain that was caused by suppressing his blood.

F F F F F F F F F F

My mind weaved in and out of consciousness, as I tried in vain to wake up. Damn it what had happened and were was I?

Dark shapes moved around me and faceless voices came and went.

When I finally woke to semi coherence I could hear voice talking.

"You should have brought her here" a smooth voice said.

"I know, but I couldn't very well have taken her to a hospital, without being noticed, " a younger voice said sullenly.

"We can keep her here until she gets better, but the minuet she recognizes one of us or starts asking unwanted questions, she out, and I don't just mean out side, I mean we dump and leave her half way a crossed the state." the smoother voice said.

Ok not going to ask questions then.

"And another thing," the smooth voice continued "Don't get attached, we may be innocent, but were wanted criminals all the same."

Ok now i'm more then a little uneasy, wanted criminals?

Man was I in deep.

K K K K K K K K K K

Alright then, chapter ten, and its early too.

One question is the pace of the story ok? Cause i'm not sure, I may have already asked this but I have to give you a chance to tell me strait not to mention i'm a little paranoid about how well its doing.

I am other wise so absolutely ecstatic about it thou, I have never had a story that was this popular and It makes me smile inside to think that my reviewers don't just drop off and never return.

I also wanted to add that, I have decide, after careful consideration to write a spin off of billys romp in chapter land, thou I dare say it wont be any fun for him, it will take me awhile to right everything down so don't expect it any time soon, I have to finish this story first. I promised myself this when I started writing this.

Oh one more thing, my sister asked my were this story was going and when I told her she was a bit disappointed, apparently she's a big Billy fan and she wants him to be the leading man, she's a great fan of RE and she asked me to do a AU with my character in involving Billy instead of Wesker.

Should I, it would be really different, it sounds like a good idea but i'm not sure.


	11. I LIVE

Once more readers enter an all to familiar mansion, this time with reasonably less fear in one respect and quiet the greater fear in another.

Sudden movement to the left causes readers to jump, and all shudder in fear of what it could be. Marcus in an apron again? Or perhaps some new horror, spawn of an equally demented mind.

Tam: Nah im just messin with you, WOOT (dances around in a drunken circle) I LOVE MY REVIEWERS, YOU ALL ROCK, COOKIE TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.

And a box oh cookies to Luffys-girl for actually guessing who I was dressed as. Note also the way this chapter starts out was already preplanned so don't panic, we are keeping this a Wesker fic. ALSO, you have no idea how much trouble getting this chapter out was.

Disclaimer: YES I OWN RESIDENT EVIL MUAHAHAHAHA, (dodges random flying lawyers) whoa they really can't take a joke.

I found no rest from Weskers pursuit even in my sleep, through dreamscapes and nightmare setting's he followed me, waiting for me to emerge from one only to drag me into another. Eventually my mind was freed of his influence, but I could feel him waiting outside of my sleeping refuge, possessive and calm; the demeanor of a man who knows what he wants is within his grasp.

I knew now, this man was not going to give up on finding me.

Like I'd said earlier, we could sense each other; he knew I still existed, albeit he didn't know were I was, but if he needed to he could find me. You see all of us from the brainless carrier to the most powerful Tyrant have this strange ability, almost like a homing device; it's how carrier's knew to stay away from Hunter territory and such.

Honestly, have you ever seen a Hunter and a Cerberus in the same place? I'll bet not, or try a Hunter and a Neptune; would never happen, and nobody went near Tyrant territory, cause regardless of how tasty that morsel may look from your territory, I guaranty that it wont look so good when you're the one being eaten.

Tyrants are one of the most diabolical creatures man has ever created, hands down; I would know since I am one. But back on track, Tyrant's have the potential to take over the world if they so wish, the problem is that the carrier of the direct Tyrant strain, those who in the end become the Tyrant we know today aren't mentally strong enough to bear the change that turns them from man to monster.

In fact most Tyrants are imperfect, mind you I said most, there are a few exceptions, I am one of them and unfortunately Wesker was another; the point of the T-virus when first manipulated by Doctor Marcus was to make his queen leech not stronger, but more intelligent. And in that respect he had succeeded, not only had his leech queen lived on to reproduce, but it had resurrected him and given him his chance for revenge.

In fact it had chosen, when and were it would enact its revenge according to Marcus's memories.

When Birken stole the virus from Marcus he could only see the potential strength, and in the end he had realized his folly, but not quick enough to save himself from becoming an imperfect predator, and in truth he had been so very close; which is the reason he became the horrendous half creature he was.

Now if your wondering how I know this considering I was nowhere near Raccoon city when that happened, well you have my brother to thank for that one; he told me about Birken, and it wasn't until later that I figured out why he did as he did when I turned. The imperfect Tyrant has a mind, but does not know how to use it for anything but hunting, the perfect Tyrant uses there mind to the fullest, in order to help it when brute strength will not.

I slowly woke to my surroundings; my eye's blurry with sleep, where in the seven hell's? Was the first though and fraise out of my dry throat; I was in a dim little room in what looked like a tiny apartment.

My back ached and my stomach felt wishy-washy, blarge I did not feel good man, I needed to drink something, movement was definitely on the top of my To Do list, since I didn't know if I could, ok lets try sitting up.

And thus went a good hour and a half of my morning as my ill used body protested movement, I (quiet literally) crawled out of the hole that was my bed only to discover that the place was totally disserted, no one anywhere.

My stomach growled loudly protesting the empty space in my stomach where food should have been. I needed food and quick, finding the kitchen was a task in itself, it was half buried in a maelstrom of pizza boxes and soda cans, apparently they didn't like cleaning. I managed to find something to eat in the fridge, which was almost empty, and from there I didn't have much strength to do more then crawl back to the hole id come out of and fall back asleep.

Wesker cursed softly, a few moments longer and he would have found her, that wretched wench, he had waited patiently for her to waken, much longer then was comfortable; at one point fearing the possibility of having drugged her into a coma. But his patients had been rewarded not handsomely but rewarded nonetheless, he had narrowed his search from an entire city, to a single neighbor hood; quiet amazing all things considered.

But it was frustrating, not a block from her and his connection to her consciousness had been cut off, never before had he encountered such defiance in any person; even in her unconsciousness she seemed to defy him, forever out of reach in the dark recesses of her mind.

It seemed that she defied everything, because not even his men could get a decent idea of her position; Wesker punched a near by brick wall, not bothering to restrain himself, thus toppling a perfectly innocent wall. (A/N: **Winces **Poor wall all watch as a tear streaks down Tam's face Audience: WTF Oo)

"Wesker, I've never seen you so tense before" Ada said silken.

"Ada, it would be in your best interests to not bait me at this point in time," Wesker paused considering something " Or for that matter any time at all".

" You know as well as I do that we've searched this block four time's, if she was here we would have felt or found some trace of her" Ada spit acidly, "We cant afford to search for much longer you know."

" You will search for however much longer I say you'll search, you are my solders and you will follow my orders, understood?" Wesker said ice practically falling from his cold words.

"Understood, Wesker" Ada said emotionlessly, as she turned and walked away.

Not twenty feet from them said young woman slept soundly, without thought or dream…

Steve Burnside didn't know many things, he had always admitted his intelligence level or lack there of in some opinions, but one thing he did know was that Ada Wong had never once in there long stint as comrades shown a ounce of compassion. And as far as he had been concerned five minuets ago, never would; she was the beautiful froze butterfly of there dysfunctional family, yet she had willingly walked up to Wesker and asked him to give up his search, something she had never done before.

Ada Wong never just gave up, never, so she had to have some reason behind her action.

The real question was what.

Ada Wong had been in this business for a very long time, to long by some accounts; and only once had she ever been close to botching a job, and even then it had been the Raccoon job; one she never spoke of, why she didn't few knew, as far as others were concerned it had been her finest moment.

But few knew the truth, for all of her ability, for all her skill, the only thing keeping her alive in the godforsaken pit had been her heart and will.

Ada had crawled from the smoldering ruins of Raccoon for one person, one man who had, against all odds wormed his way into her heart.

Her reasoning at that point had been flawed, but now, now her thoughts had settled in a different direction. Time had given her experience and wisdom, enough to see her reason for living on a different level; it was not as pathetic as she once believed.

Leon Kennedy, Ada's feelings for him had not changed in the two long years since Raccoon city; perhaps that was the reason, the purpose behind her feelings of pity towards the younger girl. I didn't take a genius to find out the relation between the two, her last name was Kennedy after all.

_She even acts like him, calm aloof as if nothing could upset her, and assured as if she knows nothing can go wrong._

She shook her head in defeat, it was best that she not dwell on such things, she had bigger fish to fry right now.

**BANG, THWACK!**

My eyes shot open, what the fuck was that? I pulled the blanket around me, as I heard voices outside my door; either the residents of this lovely little apartment or the most unlucky burglar in the history of the world.

I scrunched myself into a ball, and focus my attention on my ears, they would be far more helpful at this point in time, considering I couldn't see through walls.

There were two, no three people standing outside the door, judging from there breathing, "Get all the equipment together, and be ready to leave yesterday" a deep smooth voice said, " Alright" a higher pitched definitely female voice said.

"Hey Billy, what are we gonna do with the girl" another voice continued, footsteps made it clear another person had joined the conversation, "Yeah" said the female voice "what are we going to do with sleeping beauty" added on the newcomer.

"Well it doesn't look like we have much of a choice do we" the said a much quieter voice," We cant leave her here, they'd finder her."

"We don't have to do anything," the female voice said sharply.

" Yes we do unfortunately, thanks to Cindy we have an obligation, and I don't believe it would be very wise to leave her here, they could very well use her for one of there experiments" Smooth voices said once more.

Which happened to be about the time I was making my way to the window, but unfortunately my foot caught on something in and I went down hard on my stomach knocking the air out of myself and causing quiet the avalanche as once piled up rubbish started to fall around me; one word people ouchies.

I sighed in defeat as the door to my room open, and I meet with the two coldest black eyes I have ever seen before in my life, fate I blame you for this, it's all your fault.

Tam: Sorry bout that, not only did my friend kidnap me, I managed to get a bloody nose over my hard copy, and guess what color my pen oh choice is. Red, go figure. Not to mention my muses played hooky for about a week. ANYHOO: tell me what you think, too much info, not enough? And as for the other characters, did I do ok? I'm not so sure I have a lot of experience with these two but it's a different thing all together when you try to think what there thinking. Oh and one more thing what color are Billy's eyes, cause honestly I couldn't find it.


	12. Oui

Tam: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Once more dancing in a drunken circle) I LOVE MY REVIEWERS…. And everyone give a special welcome to are newest reader/reviewer whom knows who they are, if that makes any sense, anyway chapter twelve; nothing really special to say about anything, same old, same old.

Disclaimer:

Tam: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Sobs to herself) I was sooo close too; I could feel the fine print man, THE FINE PRINT!

They were the coldest eyes (bar Wesker that man can give ice the heeby jeebys) I have ever seen; this guy was definitely not someone I would normal mess with, and the following staring contest didn't exactly raise my confidence…

Needless to say the room was as silent as the grave, and really what was supposed to say anyways, 'Hi I the creature from the black lagoon, nice to meet ya' for some reason I don't think that would go over well.

"David, it looks like are guest has woken up, please escort her to are van, we wouldn't want her to get lost on the way, after all, we don't know how long she's been privy to are conversation" Said the dark eyed man in front.

Id have to watch this one, he was good; and from what I saw I could tell that his expertise didn't range anywhere near paperwork, he was moderately tall and clean shaven, and his long dark hair was slicked back a crossed his skull giving him a bad boy look, I couldn't see his arm because he was wearing a jacket but I could almost see his muscles through his jacket.

The other man was also clean shaven with dark hair, so much so that the two could easily have been relate; anyhow David as the man was obviously named, took two steps grabbed a blanket off the bed thru it over my head yanked me outta the trash heap and thru me over his should like a sack of potatoes.

Man was I getting the red carpet treatment…

And I stayed on his shoulder for a good couple of minuets before we reached wherever we were going, I assume we took the stairs which is why it took so long but in the end it really didn't matter, cause I ended up in the back of a van regardless.

Boy this felt familiar, were had I received this kind of treatment before, hmmm let me think on this one, god was sarcasm the only thing keeping me alive? I would seriously like to know damn it, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT TAM, I KNOW IT IS" as I shake my fist at the lazy authoress.

That is until she gets an evil gleam in her eye and as look down I realize why she's grinning with pure sadistic joy, her hand hovers over the backspace button, and she is oh so ready to press it.

Tam: What was that, you want to run of into the sunset with Krauser.

I shudder at the implication, she wouldn't would she?

Tam: Or would you prefer I make you into a spandex wearing super hero?

Ok now I am frightened, and thus the reason I was shaking when they finally got in the van and started it, at this point I didn't care where we were going so long as I got away from that fricken crazy.

Man of all the authoresses…

Tam: (Hand wavers over the backspace button), Give me a reason I dare you!

Me: OO.

Wesker sped along alleyways and past street corners; he had her now, there was no way getting away this time, and she was so close it would be impossible for her to get away this time.

Tam: place your bets people, place your bets.

Wesker: What was that?

Tam: Oh nothing.

Wesker turned a corner, and stopped; she was less then a hundred feet from him, that he could tell but were, he closed his eyes and waited, his inner compass kicked in and opening his eyes he saw his target, not fifty feet from him was a two black unmarked vans with tinted windows.

Slowly he inspected one of the dark vehicles, indiscreet it blended in with its surroundings well, the exact type of vehicle that umbrella would use; but how could it be possible? How had they caught up to her before him, true they had technology and power, but he had the same amount if not more?

Either way he couldn't afford to let them get away with the girl and her new strain of virus, it would spell disaster, the very fact that Umbrella had gone to these lengths meant something; as such it didn't matter, he could not allow the van to leave with his virus carrier, it was out of the question.

I adjusted my current seating arrangement in favor of the fact that I wasn't wearing pants, as much as I know the guys in the back would have like a free show, I didn't feel like being anyone's entertainment.

A black grate separated me from them, as if I were some animal at the zoo, and honestly the way they were looking at me didn't offer any encouraging thoughts, there were three guys in the group, there was the dark haired, dark eyed man whom had been responsible for my current predicament, but the other three were new to me a large black man who looked like he could bench press my weight, a smaller slightly gentler mannered looking man with brown hair, and a blonde haired and blue eyed young woman, who quiet frankly didn't seem to fit in with them, well the one man didn't fit either, but come on now is not the time to get picky.

It was about that time I noticed the mental tug that was Wesker, worse yet was the fact that I knew he was waaayyyyyy to close, but what could I do about it? Sure I could tell them to be careful but where would that get me? I could always try to rip open the back of the van, but I know for a fact that I haven't recovered entirely from whatever it was Wesker had put in my food.

Man I was in deep shit this time.

Wesker noticed a darkly dressed man getting into one van as a taller man walked to the van containing his virus carrier, apparently Umbrella had taken care of everything, well all the better for him, the less who knew about her the better.

Wesker strode slowly to the van, assurance in every step, he would make this the last time; the last time Umbrella would dare try to take what was rightfully his, he would make an example of them, true there deaths would have no true purpose, but the would serve as a warning to Umbrella, and its over indulgent higher ups.

In all of Bill's Coen's 28 years he had never been as surprised as he was now; he'd almost not recognized the man who was walking slowly towards him, that is until he'd noticed the trade mark glasses, he'd never really met the man, nor had he any previous desire to, but apparently fate had other plans.

For that man was a certain man whom Billy had learned to hate little more them two years previously, Albert Wesker, a man who had not only betrayed his own mentor, but had put the bullet in his back turning Marcus into the horrible creature that had years later decide to stalk and murder him and his companion.

Fortunately Marcus hadn't succeeded, but the image of the man who had betrayed Marcus was forever burned into his memory, and without a seconds hesitation Billy whipped out his hidden pistol and opened fire, striking Wesker in the chest.

Wesker was a little surprised by the mans reaction upon first sight, fear and later disgust, as if he knew who and what he was looking at; this was turning out to be far more difficult then previously reasoned.

He hadn't expected the gun.

Wesker stood up out of the alleyway muck and brushed himself off, the van was at the ally mouth, and like hell was he going to allow them to get away.

Billy had to double take to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him, Albert Wesker- the man that he had just shot dead; was standing, not only was her standing, he was walking towards the van as if nothing had happened, and he didn't look to be very pleased.

So Billy did the only thing that at that point in time made logical sense, he floored it…

Tam: Well as per the usual let me know what you think Ja? Another note, I may or may not be moving soon, and that may or may not affect my ability to update. So I let you know a definite answer when I write the next chapter.

Well until then.

Ja Ne


	13. Smile and Nod

Tam: WHOOT, this is my longest story yet, and it's still going strong baby… I have some news thou, I am moving but I'm not sure how its going to affect my writing… Ano and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I decided to try and work on my other stories…

Wesker race to keep up with the speeding van, Umbrella would not get away with his virus carrier; he would not allow it…

Billy floored the gas, Jesus Christ he was being hunted by a Tyrant; memories flashed through his mind of a very similar situation.

And a young S.T.A.R.S member who had saved his life more then once; oh how he missed Rebecca, she had been a light in his darkest hour.

The minuet he'd almost given up, she had pointed her finger at him and said "And it's Officer Chambers to you", of all the oddest things to jolt one back into reality, that had been it; and not minuets later he'd saved her life, a bond had formed there, one as strong as it was flexible.

But now he was alone, true he had the others with him but not one of them knew the truth behind his story; they knew he was a convicted murderer but no one cared to ask or dared rather about his side of the story the only one brave enough to do that had been his light and now he couldn't see that light anymore.

I hit the side of the van as the driver hit the gas, wall meet face, nice to meet you wall.

Fuggin psychopath couldn't he like you know STOP TRYING TO BLUGGEN ME TO DEATH, several thumps and bumps later I managed to sit upright and look out the back window of the van; oh that was why he was in such a rush, Albert Wesker was not ten feet from me and gaining " OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GO FASTER YOU NIT WIT HE'S GAINING ON US" my comment drew stares from the others in the van but silence reigned supreme as the driver attempted to loose Wesker.

" EVERYBODY BRACE YOUR SELF" was all I heard from the front of the van before a sudden stop rendered me unconscious.

I woke up with a throbbing head ach and a hungry stomach, how long had I been out?

Who knows, at any rate this kind of thing happened far to often for my comfort?

I tried to sit up but my body just wasn't up for it, apparently my Tyrant ability's were still out to lunch cause I didn't feel like id been healed at all.

"Nice to see your still with us" said an all to familiar smooth voice, I opened my eye and gritted my teeth, and one word and one word alone could describe this man…

Basterd!

Oh I am so going to take his head off when I get my powers back, WATCH ME, man was this a serious case of SSDD; same shit different day…

Oh how I WILL HIRT THIS MAN, and NO I am NOT talking about Wesker…

Thou he is close second on my shit list, but right now I want to kill tall, dark, and creepy.

(A/N: How in the hell do I come up with this shit?)

"I suppose I at least owe you an explanation, " said T.D.C guy, "My name is William, William Coen, but you can call me Billy"…

My brain stopped to process this information, nice to know his name, I guess and I suppose…

OH HOLY SHIT!

I HAVE HEARD OF HIM BEFORE…. No good, no good at all.

But…. On the plus side I did know the truth about him, I was Rebecca's closest friend there for a while, the girls in are group had always been rather close, and naturally the youngest two would bond; poor Rebecca, she'd lost so many friends…

She probably felt guilty, we had been partners on are last mission; she was probably still blaming herself.

"I see you recognize the name, well I don't know how comforting this will sound, but I have no intention of harming you" T.D.- no Billy said slowly.

Any normal or sane person would be fearing for there lives right about now, but no one ever accused me of being either of those two, and thus several minuets passed in silence as he allowed me to digest this information, what I said on the subject was obviously not what was expected.

"Fare enough, I'm hungry can we eat?"

I swear I can make anyone face fault, without even trying too, cause you know what, the look on his face was nothing short of "what the Fuck?", and thus it progressed to "Is she really that stupid" as well as something along the lines of "You have seriously got to be kidding me".

"I'm a convicted Murder".

I nodded to show that I knew.

"I've killed over 28 people".

Once more a nod.

"Most of those women and children".

Nod.

"And you're ok with that?"

Nod, nod; at that point he got the funniest look on his face. "Ok, good we've established that at least", he paused for a moment "Still hungry?"

Nod.

"Then lets find something to eat".

Nod, nod.

Today was going to be a long day…

Tam: Kinda short, sorry… But so busy…


	14. Harder then it should be!

Tam: Are they upset at me?

Rebecca: Why would they be upset at you?

Tam: Cause no one reviewed…

Becca: (Pats Tam on the back) I'm sure they're just busy, they'll review eventually.

Tam: (Is sitting in a dark corner with depressed lines above head) Whatever…

Disclaimer: Oui, do I really look like I own anything…

Chpt. 14

Wesker rubbed his temples in pain as much as aggravation, he definitely hadn't expected them to pull that, speeding up yes, slowing down maybe, but stopping dead; not on his list of possibilities…

And to top that all off, he'd heard a grand thump when the van had stopped, accompanied by a bout of unconsciousness from his quarry, leaving him reeling in the dust, without anything to track.

I pigged out.

Oh I listened to what Billy had to say, and everything he had to say about Umbrella; and when it came down to it he asked me one question.

"Will you help us?"

It was a tough question, it could lead me so many different directions, including back to random cell A.

How was I gonna deal with this, should I tell him about myself; would he even except me because of what I am? It was so similar to my dilemma with Leon, to tell you the truth it was kind of weird.

But then again, I could get back at Umbrella.

How about I don't tell him and follow along on this anyways?

Sounds good to me.

**_SCENE CHANGE CAUSE THEY WONT LOAD MY DEVIDING LINES_**

Several weeks passed by and before I knew it I had become just another member of the group, true I didn't get along with everyone, Jim tended to get on my nerves after awhile, he ran at the mouth more often then not.

Then again so could Cindy's can-do attitude…

But on the most part we all seamed to get along well, we each had are own reason for being a part of this group.

It basically ran on a don't ask/don't tell basis, though I did hear a few story's.

But enough of that, right now I've got crap to do, my weeks here haven't been idle; I put my gun experience to work, cleaning, fixing and adjusting, I'm starting to see why Barry taught my what he did while I was with them.

Barry… He was kind of like a uncle to me when I was there, always making sure that I kept up, teaching me new tricks and showing me the ropes of being a weapons expert…

I really miss them, most of the time I don't even think about it, I'm to busy cleaning, stocking weapons, or helping out.

But when I'm alone, I feel it.

I feel it like a ton of bricks on my chest, like a black hole that's trying to swallow my soul and leave a twisted, withered husk behind; I've felt this before, in the cell, and when I was treated like an outcast at school.

But I have a talisman against it, a single piece of jewelry given to me by my brother when I was like six, it was a large ring that my father had given him some family heirloom or something, and the only item that Umbrella had let me keep, it was made of twisted silver and barbed like a rose bush, it wasn't sharp nor was it anything remarkable, but to me it always stood for something, what I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out eventually.

But the comfort I get from it is bitter sweet…

As much as it reminds me of my brother, it also reminds me that I will never be able to go back, for all that I love him, he still hates everything that I am, regardless of wither or not he knows what I am.

But I will still always love him, he is the only brother I have, and the only family member who would understand anything.

I suppose after all it's not so bad, I mean everyone treats me like a little sister regardless of anything else, I am the youngest.

But it is getting harder to just sit here, you see Yoko, the Hacker of the group, locates Umbrella facilities on her computer through there data base, and they go out and destroy the potentially dangerous ones.

I'm not consider responsible enough to go with them, which sucks cause I want to blow things up…

What?

What? I'm still a teenager.

I got at least a year left, ten if you listening to the old man.

I sighed and got off the couch in my room, Billy is to cheap to spring for real beds so we sleep on couches, the floor, or egg crates if were lucky enough. Not to mention there wasn't a lot of space to work with, Billy isn't exactly a genius with finances to say the least.

No wonder he and Rebecca made such a good team, honestly Billy really should have asked her to run off with him, she would have. She sure loves him enough, but don't tell her that, Rebecca would flip out; god forbid you talk about her love life.

I mean honestly I love her to death, but she can be scary when she's angry…

Or as scary as a 19year old baby faced girl can be…

Such a scary picture doth it paint.

I stubbed my toe on the edge of the carpet and cursed are living quarters once more, call me pushy but damn it all, I am so butting in next time we move, he so doesn't know what to look for or how to find it.

The group had been gone for an hour now and it was getting close to dinner time, they would be back soon, so I had better start dinner.

Nothing fancy, stove top as per the usual but it was better then the heaps of fast food they had been eating before.

Thirty minuets, thirty minuets to go until they got back and nothing to occupy my mind, I hate it when this happens, when I was running from Wesker I at least had the option of focusing singularly on running from him but now I had nothing to run from.

Ok so id do, Wesker is still somewhere out there, and I know for a fact that he's still looking for me, I can feel his mind searching every once in awhile. It's usually to far off to actually sense me clearly, as if I'm a directional arrow instead of a glowing spot on a map which is all fine by me.

The first time I ran from Wesker I didn't know much about my powers and so they worked against me; rather then helping me gauge how far Wesker was from, me all my six sense did was throw me into alarm about how close he was, never mind that he didn't have to be very close at all thanks to the sensitivity of my sense's.

My panicking would draw his attention faster then anything else, and it probably had too, his little attempt at drugging me into submission hadn't gone nearly as well as he'd thought it would either.

In fact I have him to thank for giving me at least some control over my powers, apparently all I needed was a break from my powers to get a better grip, they had come back to me painfully slow, which was nerve racking on its own.

I was nearly pulling my hair at one point because I'd thought they'd never come back, not that I want them or anything...

They were just useful to have sometimes.

Like say when I was about to get hit by a car on my way home from the store one day.

I owe Kevin a lot by the way, cause he saved my life, not to mention I have only recently been able to do things as well as I did, the drug he'd used had really killed my motor skills…

Oh well.

**_SCENE CHANGE CAUSE THEY WONT LOAD MY DEVIDING LINES_**

Wesker paced a crossed his work room, trying in vain to out pace his own thoughts.

That woman should not have gotten away in the first place, let alone should she be able to keep hidden.

It rattled his senses, the way she seemed to slip through his fingers time and time again, it was as if she was the personification of the wind, and his recent dreams hadn't been very helpful either; far to erotic for his taste, yet when he woke up in the morning his dreams didn't fade away with his morning drowsiness, oh no they stayed with him throughout the day, minuet after minuet, hour after hour, plaguing him until he went to bed, only to dream of her again, and awake the next day even worse.

He had heard of similar instances with test subjects slowly losing there minds over a small matter, perhaps he wasn't as stable as he'd though, he had better get his blood tested, something about the chemical levels in the blood would sometimes cause a Tyrant to obsess over something until death.

It was how Umbrella made the Nemesis series so loyal to there purpose; truly it was a rather primitive and close minded way to use the failed Tyrant subjects, yet Umbrella had always been very tight fisted, it was no surprise that they had squeezed the failed experiments for all that they were worth, before discarding them.

Well how'd did ye like it eh? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, moving takes its toll please, not to mention that my computer died on me… So I have to rewrite this one from scratch.

Also, I don't think I've told ye that I don't have a beta reader, so if I get something wrong just let me know mk?


	15. Open mouth insert foot

Tam: ok guys sorry it took so long but I had some serious shit go down in my life and it really screwed with things. So without further ado, I give you chappy 15.

Disclaimer: Same old same old

Chapter 15

Perhaps I should have thought before opening my mouth, god knows its a new concept. But then again, I didn't think they would actually agree with what I had to say, I mean after all it was a completely insane idea.

Sneak into an Umbrella base as an Umbrella recruit? Who in their right mind would ever consider such a thing..?

Then again, I know for a fact I am not in a right state of mind, and yet I remain free of the hug-myself jackets to this day.

Isn't there something wrong with this picture? Did I get warped into the twilight zone or what? Eh, I don't know anymore maybe I should just save them some trouble and commit myself. But then Wesker would find me and I would end up being his little lackey, which despite anything you might have heard, is not very much fun; I mean sure they get paid well (and I'm not just talking well, I mean a thousand bucks a job at least) but what fun is money if you have no freedom to spend it?

Your probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about right?

Well it all started not to long after we moved again, (something we do often) I having gone out of my way to make sure Billy would get a half decent place to crash, the hard part wasnt so much finding a good place as it was trying to convince Billy to let me handle the finances. They had been doing it all wrong, none of them had ever had to live on minimum wage before, that is for damn sure!

Anyways, after setting things up with Billy, a group meeting was called to decide the game plan for the next couple of targets, and I of course was there, they went through a basic overview of the areas Umbrella plants and local instillations, this area was apparently another town owned and operated completely by Umbrella. I often think back to my childhood free of fear and the damn name of Umbrella, it was only recently that the company had become such a large part of the daily lives of so many people, and yet people act as if they couldn't exist without it.

Well they would get quiet the shock once we found undeniable proof of Umbrella's misdeeds, but we have to find it first, and god damnit its allot harder then it should be, they are lax enough that accidents with the T-Virus almost every other day. What the hell?

Does it make any sense to you?

Anyways, they had been running over the security levels of certain bases in the area the whole "You could waltz right in to this one" or "don't get within ten miles of this one" when Yoko questioned Billy about another base she'd dug up from somewhere. Apparently the base was supposed to be primarily an information bank, there to store hard copies of this file and that experiment, and according to her it was well guarded.

It was perfect, except for the whole "Cant get with twenty miles of it without being spotted challenged and executed" thing, which is where my grand idea came from.

Yippy for me, aren't I just so good at the whole think before you speak thing?

They elected me for the job since I apparently had no Umbrella record...

Why?

Why is it always me? Did I do something in my past life or something?

But then again I have been over this before haven't I?

Ode to joy.

I just dig myself deeper and deeper; I really have to stop doing that.

Thanks to Yoko's expertise we managed to fabricate a perfect fake identity, except for if the said "hey she looks like that chick, we did experiments on" then I am screwed. But hey, on the bright side of things I finally get to blow things up!

The main plan is to send me in posing as an Umbrella operative that has been sent there for training purposes, I'm the perfect age for it according to Yoko, and I should be able to gain peoples trust and respect easily if I play my cards right. I'm supposed to then hack into the computers and steal information pertaining to, but not exclusively restricted to information on the building, construction, and mutation of the t-virus and its counter parts. The only real problem there is that I'm not as good as Yoko on the computer, in fact aside from being able to find almost anything on the net, I'm pretty average, so Yoko has rigged a computer with every hacking code, anti-tracking software and virus that she can think of, which is wicked cool.

I mean, who wouldn't want a supercomputer in the form of a dainty old laptop?

I'll have a limited time to collect this info, considering that no matter how good I am at looking for stuff, Umbrella will be able to track me down in a couple of minuets, which is were the rest of the team com into play, I am supposed to give them a signal for when I'm ready to do this, so that there faze of the plan can kick in, while I play little miss wannabe hacker, there supposed to attempt to storm the building and take control, regardless of the wither or not I get the necessary information or not, I'm supposed to set the base to blow sky high with this neat little failsafe system that Yoko also put together. Apparently its supposed to be able to resist any attempts to disarm it, unless of course you have this neat little key that I have around me neck as a just in case.

That aside the mission is pretty simple when you go through it in the main overview, now its the small details that get you like, what am I supposed to say to get into such and suches good humor? Who do I avoid? Where do I go if this happens? It exhausting trying to memorize these things, but in the long run there supposed to be helpful, how helpful however is yet to be concluded.

Its only when you get all the nice little details hammered out that you realize one blaring thing that everyone seem to have forgotten, I'm supposed to be a Umbrella operative, which means fighting and despite the fact that I was train briefly, (very briefly) in martial arts does not mean I have the physical ability to take on other Umbrella operatives, mutant abilities do not count since the have been twitchy since Wesker's little sode.

I decide to bring this fact to are ever so intelligent leader (Oh the sarcasm) And so my big mouth earned me three weeks of getting my ass kicked by Billy and Kevin, or rather as the put it, "training in fast forward" and according to them I did pretty well and I have almost perfect body memory. Bet you fifty bucks my nice little ability decide to kick in for once and actually help me rather then kicking in when I least expect it, seriously you have not known fear until you nearly send one of you closest friends flying through a wall, poor Kevin had no idea what had happened.

After that nice little training stint Billy had me working on learning how to fire a gun, point and shoot right? Not on your life, He work with me on it for two weeks before finally giving up and saying that my mediocre ability would have to do, a.k.a. I could finally hit the broad side of a barn!

My main objective in this "mission" as Billy calls it, is to gather data from the Umbrella computer, set the self destruct device and book like there is no tomorrow. I am not to meddle, I'm not to dawdle, and I'm not to take detours of any way shape or form unless absolutely necessary. I cant waste time but I must not be to hasty, I'm supposed to let them know when I am ready, and I have to be extra careful not to go after anything that is bigger, hairier or posses more limbs then myself. God you have to wonder what they're talking about.

_**SCENE CHANGE CAUSE THEY WON'T LOAD MY DEVIDING LINES**_

I slowly work my way through the crowd of Umbrella employee's as I make my way to the new arrivals office attempting to not to look suspicious, or as close to not-suspicious as a person in a Umbrella security outfit can.

I finally make it to the desk and the secretary apparently doesn't have an affinity for the security, because she proceeds to give me the third degree about not having any new employee's coming in and that I have to show her my Identification papers and several other things that I had been given by Yoko, and when I do it appears I've only upset her more because she just kept on going and going, like the energizer bunny.

Now that is a funny mental image.

It's about the time she starts to insult my parentage that I decide I'm going to do this the easy way.

"Listen lady, I don't have time for this! You either ok me and send me in for my first day, OR I will call you superiors and have you SEVERLY reprimanded for not only insulting a new employee, which is against company policy but also because your impeding my ability to do my job, which can and will get you fired!"

Silence ensued; apparently I had gotten more then just her attention, because the entire office is staring at me.

A tall man stepped out from behind a dividing wall and gave me the once over as he stood there and no doubt pondered my fate, great my first day and I'm all ready out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Mrs.Cilosky Please transfer the papers through and get this young woman badged, I would like to personally see to her assignment as it seem you are incapable of doing so" his deep baritone cut through the office, and I gulped as my throat went dry, I knew who this was and boy was I in for trouble.

Open mouth insert foot.

Mr. David Rastin, head scientist and Umbrella operative for this installation, according to the rumors he was next in line for Wesker's job but got reassigned dew to string pulluge on Wesker's part. The where said to be rivals in just about everything, oh joy, oh fluffy bunnies.


	16. Dances

Tam: Well damn, that's depressing did all my reader die or something? -Pokes random body with stick-

Billy: Tam leave Bob alone.

Tam: Bob?

-Body stands up and does Zombie bit-

Billy: See now you woke him up.

Bob: No problem, I have to go to an audition anyways -Zombies away-

Tam: What the f&?

Disclaimer: Nope din do it, was them -points to creators of the game- only thing I own is my plot and the main character who still remains nameless!

Ok, so my impending doom was neither impending nor doomish...

Apparently he was more impressed with my ability to shut people up and take charge, but I still had a long way to go before I gained anyone's respect. I was on the bottom of the company totem pole, and no one would let me forget my place, I was after all the noob. It didn't take me long to adjust to the way thing worked in Umbrella, they do after all take good care of there employee's, bar the whole abandonment issue they seem to get ever time they have a little leak in lab, and of course the cutthroat competition when it came to moving up in the company...

Ok so it didn't really treat as well, but anyways they did spring pretty far for some people, and I being security was right in the middle there, so I got a nice studio sort of room in the base itself. It in its self presented a few problems, but they in turn were dealt with easily enough considering I had almost every contingent known to man shoved inside my brain before I was thrown to the dogs.

Not fun I can tell you that much, I mean you think studying for this was fun or easy? Oh hell no, not by a long shot, be glad teachers cant actually hit you or standard slacker students would be black and blue by lunch time. Unfortunately for me, with my teacher's it was part of the whole education process, I didn't get a moments rest during these last few weeks, between dodging Billy's random attacks to gauge my readiness and Yoko's brain cram sessions I was all but burnt out.

In fact im pretty sure that by the time I had entered the Umbrella facility I looked like some new species of raccoon...

But I digress my first night there was anything but peaceful, between waiting for Umbrella employee's to come running in toting guns and praying to god that my I.D was properly forged I managed to get a little sleep, but not much. However it didn't matter in the long run because when I showed up at the main security office I was soon dispatched back to my room, apparently I had the next few days to settle in before work actually began.

Fancy that, two entire days before I was expected to do anything, wasn't that just... Kind of them...

Umbrella and kind didn't go together gracefully.

But whatever.

I slept almost the entire time, I shit you not and man was it good, I don't think I've slept so well since id become a... Well what ever the fuck I was now, perhaps it was the fact that I knew Wesker didn't dare step foot here without a plan, or maybe it was because I could feel the others, those creature who weren't lucky enough to be something like me. I could tell, there were creatures here that id never felt before, things that I couldn't describe they were different then the lowly zombies, more powerful but at the same time they only knew the hunger, the hunger and the drive to live and do so in any way possible. I had felt similar things in the first Umbrella base... My first cell.

The one that had nearly smothered all my coherent thoughts, back when I hadn't realized how important it was for me to cling to them. It amazing really, the fact that I had retained my ability to realize myself, rather then becoming nothing more then a hulking Tyrant.

That aside my rest was surprisingly... Restful and surprisingly enough when time did come for me to be put to work, I slipped into my role as easy as a regular employee, do this do that you have these classes at this time, your on monitor duty at this time on these nights, normal stuff for an Umbrella employee, and I went a good month before Mr.Rastin (as I found out he liked to be called Mr.) again and boy could I have gone for another few months without, but hey want in one hand shit in the other see which one fills up first.

Apparently my progress intrigued Mr. Rastin, because he took a personal interest me, man was I weirded out at first but thank god it wasn't like THAT. However I didn't have time to make friends, I had to do this soon, if not now, and let me tell you I have quiet a few unkind nicknames.

Apparently I am not very good with people, I'll give you three guesses why.

David Rastin was the only person I got along with on base, (the nearest runner up being the cleaning guy who didn't like anyone), but that aside I actually had a lot of fun, and learning ones way around an Umbrella system was actually quiet interesting, the ins and out of the computers as well as the security set up is quiet something, much more advanced then the crap they called security at the last base I took up residence in.

Apparently they only cared to put good security in the more important bases, but that aside I have finally found the chink in their armor, so to speak. They rely far too much on computers, which will be there downfall im afraid, because I shall use it to my advantage, give me an inch Umbrella? I'll take a mile, anything to get rid of you heartless sons of ...

Well, um right then I swear these horns are here only to keep the halo in place!

What? Do you not believe me? Good choice, I am far more evil then anyone as little and cute as me has any right to be, Ku ku ku ku.

It had been two months since Id come here, and now it was time for me to collect my ahem "fee" and go home, the plan had been put in to motion and it was only a matter of time before I was back home sleeping on my beloved love seat. I had chosen now because Mr. Rastin was away, as much fun as it would have been to do this whilst he was here and running the show, I figured my friends would appreciate getting out of this alive. I mean, its not like I didn't have faith in them, it's just that I know what Rastin is capable of.

I slipped my laptop case off my back and grinned evilly, it was go and my data collecting went almost without fault, well until some nit wit fellow trainee stumbled by half drunk and decide to try and cop a feel, currently he was studying the art of being in the state of unconsciousness, curios of one of Billy' many lessons.

It wasn't long after that when the warning sirens started to go off, time for me to take my leave and be off then and away we go.

I slipped through the office portion of he building with relative ease, it was always closed after 9:00 since everyone but security went home for the night, and I paused and listened for the sign.

I could hear gunfire from here, and unfortunately it was getting closer, to close.

Something wasn't right, they wouldn't be drawing them my direction unless something had gone wrong, and I was getting the feeling that something HAD gone wrong... Very wrong, turning a corner I broke into a run trying to get to where the fighting was taking place, turning another corner I bolted for the door to the reception area, it was the quickest way to any place in this god forsaken building, but I didn't use it often.

I kicked open a door and the scene I came upon threw me for a loop. The place was chaos, I couldn't make out where the gunfire was coming from, which was definitely not a good thing.

"BILLY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled hoping to be over heard.

"OVER HERE" a voice said distantly to the right.

I raced towards the voice ducking and weaving praying not to be hit by anything.

I felt this annoying tickling sensation in my head, as if some one decided it was time to dust out my under used mind, and had chosen a feather duster for the job. Where had I felt this before? I know I have felt this, but when? The answer was just beyond my mental reach, my current situation was far more pressing.

I dove behind a door any came up short, Id nearly run down Billy.

"Did you get the Intel?"

"Yeah", I said taking a shaky breath, "What happened? I thought this was going to be easy."

" Something went bad, we aren't sure what, Kevin got shot, I told them to get the hell out of here and volunteered to look for you, your cover's blown, that's the only explanation" Billy said in a rush as I pulled out my Umbrella issued side arm, I slapped a clip home as a million thoughts ran through my head, the only explanation for this was my "Record". I should have pressed for someone else to take my place, hell I could have done anything to worm my way out of this, why the hell hadn't I?

FUCK!

I leaned my head back and took a breath, rummaging in my pocket I pulled out a set of computer disks and held them up to Billy, "I cant hold on to these, you know that you have a better chance of getting out of here, take em and run while I give you cover fire." Noble of me wasn't it? Not really, I had a pretty good idea of how things would go down if we tried to escape together, they wanted me, and they would get me any way they possibly could, I don't know how the figured it out but that didn't matter. I wasn't going to drag Billy down with me.

" Its a noble sentiment kid," Hey did I just think something like that? "But I aint going to leave you behind, your a part of the team, I wont leave anyone behind."

... Oh for the love of god, why do almost all of the people I know have to be so damn... Loyal? Self-sacrificing? Either way cant they just for once take a hint and run? Billy's gun clicked empty and he used language that is slightly more then PG-13, I took his gun from his hand and replaced it with mine "Even with Umbrella training I cant hit the broad side of a barn", the smile I got otta him was well worth it, I believe I've told you before that he reminds me of my brother, and its not in his looks, its in the way he acts.

What I would give to see Leon again...

I snapped out of my little pity party when Billy knocked me on my forehead, "DAMNIT BILLY IM NOT A DOOR".

"With the way you weren't listening you might as well have been" Billy gripped as I rubbed my forehead, "We need to get out of here, and there in the way, do you know of any other way out of here?"

"Well it depends, where'd you guys park?"

"In the fast food restaurant parking lot why?" Billy said quizzically, I shifted slightly and took a quick look around, the gunfire had stopped, but not because they where gone oh no, they were waiting for us. Well they would get us soon enough, and of course we would be more then they bargain for, I pulled the empty clip out of his gun and checked, it was a 9mm so the extra ammo I was carrying would work for it as well as mine. I quickly reloaded it and slipped the clip back in, the guns were similar but not the same (1) aiming low I fired a shot, not particularly trying to hit anything, just seeing what it would do.

Apparently Billy had us in the middle of a group of trainees because they all scrambled to shoot back despite the fact that I was already behind cover, "Do you have anything more flashy or was your 9mm the only thing you grabbed Billy?"

"Well" he says dragging out the word "I have three incendiary grenades, two flash grenades, a magnum with extra ammo, and a box of pocky."

I stopped for a second what? "Pocky?"

"Yeah, I thought I would give you a reward for a job well done, but apparently not" He says sly look on his face. Damn bastard; deny me my pocky will he! Fine I'll just leave him here to rot, "that is unless you can get us both out of here," he really has this was of motivating me to do something, I stand up and put on my scary face.

NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING stands between my pocky and me! That's it, UMBRELLA MUST DIE! Ok maybe a little overboard, but if they stood between you and you're favorite Thing in the world what would you do?

"Billy?" I said sugary sweet smile on my face.

"Yeah?".

"Be a dear and hand me a flash grenade?" he quickly complied; looking at my like I was some kind of loon. See that's another thing about me, very few people realize that I'm at my worst when I smile like that, Billy caught on the first time around, and considering that he ended up on the other side of the living room because he made the mistake of trying to force me awake with cold water its not much of a surprise.

The feather duster feeling came back, and it was more prominent this time, what the hell? I took a deep breath and forced it from my mind, I had a job to do. Ducking low I fired a shot towards them and moved back, gun fired erupted from the other side of the hallway, drowning out everything else, now or never.

I pulled the pin and lopped the grenade at them, I grabbed Billy and with a quick jerk I was down the hall and out the door before they even had the time to duck from the flash, I didn't realize at the time, but I was using my Tyrant strength and going twice as fast as any normal human had the right to go Billy tucked neatly under my arm as if he were some package to be delivered. Not that it much mattered a few seconds later as I felt a burning pain in my ankle, I dropped like a ton of bricks and skidded to a stop, Billy being a lucky bastard had been mostly shielded by me when we fell, so he wasn't so bad off scraps and bruises nothing worse.

I tried to stand but collapsed as a searing pain hit my ankle, a quick look told me everything as the blood from my ankle seeped to the ground, I hissed and cringed.

And with the ominous click of a gun I knew I wasn't going to get away from this one.

It was Rastin that damn bastard I knew something wasn't right with him.

"Well, well, well, it appears that you're a bit surprised, don't be I may seem kind but I am no fool," The mans glare cut through me and I knew my fate wouldn't be kind, I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye and blinked, another gun clicked and this time it was right next to Rastin's head.

Oh my god Billy is a wonderful person "I don't know who you are, and I don't give a good god damn, but me and the Kid are leaving and your going to be nice and let us."

Rastin glared and lowered his gun, "I wonder Mr. Coen if you truly know as much about your friend as you think you do?"

I looked from Billy to Rastin to Billy again, and prayed that he wouldn't take the bait "What the hell do you mean by that you Umbrella snake."

"Well I assume of course that you know she works for are company, yes?"

"Yeah, cut to the chance I haven't got all day," Billy shifted slightly taking a wider stance.

"I do however wonder if you knew that," and at this Rastin or RATBASTARD as I have now dubbed him paused, I'm guessing for dramatic affect.

"That what you stupid S.O.B I haven't got all day?"

"That she isn't human of course," I cringed, yep definitely bad.

Billy seemed taken aback for a moment, and as he looked at me I felt it hit me, the guilt, the pain, the fact that I had lied, he looked at and he felt betrayed, he looked at me and I felt sorrow.

The Rastin moved, grabbing for Billy's gun they wrestled for it rolling over and back again, trading blows, the trigger was pulled, a shot was fired and Billy went limp.

"BILLY!"

Rastin stood up with a grin, "Fool should have known better then to let his guard down" I crawled to Billy ankle screaming, and prayed that he would be alive, for some reason Rastin had started ranting.

"You know, I have always been second best, always since that bastard popped up" he said and I only needed one guess as to whom he was talking about, Wesker and Rastin's feud went way back, and was apparently epic.

Shielding Billy from Rastin I quickly checked for a pulse and felt like sighing, his eyes were partially open, he was alive thank god. "Can you run?" I whispered his lips formed one word and I knew what I had to do next.

"You know they were right" I said, almost off handedly.

Rastin stopped and gave me a look that would peel paint.

"Wesker was better then you," I grinned at him, I almost didn't see it coming but then again my special sense are almost useless so I guess it all evens out. He let loose a kick aimed at my ribs, and it hit me square knocking the wind out of me, but it was a small price to pay since he'd given me my chance, I latched don to his ankle with my teeth biting down with all of my available strength, and pulled him down "GO BILLY, RUN WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!".

We struggled, but it didn't help, I couldn't run and no one would save me, Billy was gone and that bridged was well burnt, I was done for but that didn't mean I was going to give up without a fight.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to face him, "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU STUPID BITCH!" He slammed me to the ground, and my world blurred, the pain was intense and as he stepped on my back and my already aching ribs protested "MY MEN WILL FIND YOUR DAMN FRIEND AND DO THE SAME THING TO HIM AS WE DID TO YOU" this man was sick, first he's all kind and now he's a psychopath, what the hell happened?

The feather duster feeling hit me again and I sneezed.

What. The. Hell?

Where had I felt this before, and why was it so persistent now?

I pushed myself up on my elbows, and tried to crawl I don't know where but I tried.

But I knew there wasn't much use, Id helped rebels fight an evil corporation, been trapped in one of there buildings whilst it self destructed, been dragged to a lab, drugged, beat the odds by surviving a new strain of T-virus, escaped with a monster, gotten caught again by said corporation, been stolen from said corporation by afor mentioned monster, starved, escaped, run half way a crossed the world, joined another band of rebels who where also against said corporation, infiltrated said corporation and succeeded in not only stealing valuable information, but also nearly getting away with it.

I had run my life worth of luck, my question shouldn't be how did he catch me but rather what took them so long?

I struggled to drag in a breath without coughing, my ribs ached, my head hurt and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, I shouldn't because I probably had a concussion but for some reason, it just didn't matter anymore. I fought to keep my eyes open but I wasnt winning.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Ok I wanted to thank all of my readers for staying with me through my recent, ummm weirdness you wouldn't believe my life if I told it to you. However, Despite that I managed to keep up with this story, which is definitely a good thing, however I did do a very baaaaaaadddddddddd thing, I started another fic -**smacks self**- damn plot bunnies decided to run away with the FF7 world, and I haven't found them yet.

However if you are interested in OC, FF7, Shinra and the Turks you might want to take a look at it.

(1) OK I have decided to use these little number to explain thing in case you get confused, there are several different types of 9mm guns out there. But the thing is, is that for some reason all of the guns in whatever story regardless of wither its an actual published story or not seem to have a universal clip... Now I know that it may seem anal, but for the love of god I know from experience that not all clips are made equal, some hold more bullets some hold less, most are designed for a specific model of gun, it just bugs me that they seem to not only have a infinite amount of clips but that they all fit in the gun there using, this is why in the game you pick up boxes! Not clips (unless your playing the original RE1) boxes of bullets.


	17. Long Last

Tam: Ok, so I have decided to slap another chapter on this thing since its been so popular in the past (How the hell did that happen?) And so I managed to hunt down the original plot bunny for this thing and VOULA! Another chapter is born. I would like to note that, as this story has always been a bit dark it has a chance to get a we smidgen darker. I blame Wesker. And Silent Hill... Yeah Silent Hill hit me pretty hard there awhile back. I also intend to revamp this monster, one way or another. If you haven t already done so, take a chance to read through my other RE story Build A God, Then We'll talk. Should keep you occupied I think.

Chapter 16: Darkness Falls

Rastin's screams of anger and pain were the only things punctuating the darkness in my mind, before the feather duster feeling hit full force. Then I felt hands and movement, metal and material against my skin as the tang of leather hit my nose.

The irritating sting of the disinfectant in my nose, a compound that was useless to me but important to the fools who ran Umbrella. The bite of a needle in my arm, and clamp of a permanent cuff around the joint of my elbow.

My mind was oddly numb, the strange sort of numb you get between sleeping and waking. But in a nightmarish way.

I felt everything, and nothing.

I felt the pain, and heard the orders, but I could not comprehend. I felt the time pass, like a drowning person trying to claw there way to the surface, only to find it covered in ice. More time passed, and my surroundings began to change.

There was a brief moment of comprehension, and I was awake in a snap. I moved a little, and felt resistance. Before moving again, and then nothing but myself. My eyes slid open briefly, only to snap shut again as the light beyond my eyelids proved to be to much.

My hand moved of its own accord, attempting to block out the light but thumping into something instead. I explored the item with my hands, noting with a detached feeling that it was smooth and as tall as I was... No taller, and whole. A wall? Yes a wall, but a weak one.

One that I knew would not hold me if I didnt want it too.

I tapped my middle finger against it, and a cracking filled my ears.

A glass wall.

Glass was beautiful, but frail. Frailer still, due to my strength. My hands fell to my sides, hitting something made of metal. Restraints, useless now that they were broken, my hands traced them to their source and I felt another wall behind me. My mind seemed to revel in the sensation of touch, magnified tenfold by the lack of sight. My ears seemed to pick up sounds beyond my prison, overwhelming sounds of panic and fear.

"Containment Unit seven failing, specimen breach imminent." Said a droll female voice.

"Ready containment shields, and drop containment units one through six and eight through twenty down to cryo level." Came a male voice, somewhat breathlessly.

"Dropping units now," Said another voice, this one more androgynous. A screeching filled my ears as I heard things slid down, away from me.

"And the Containment shields?" Came the first voice again.

"Not responding."

"Use manual levers then, the specimen CANNOT escape. And what the HELL happened? The damn thing is suppose to be sedated!"

"SIR! It was sedated, preliminary test are inconclusive as to why the sedation has worn off."

"Warning. Containment unit seven failing, specimen breach imminent." Said the female voice again.

I the grinding of metal on metal made me grit my teeth, it hurt my ears and made me want to grind my teeth.

"Sir! Containment unit eight will not drop." Said a panicked female voice.

"Use the auxiliary drop systems." Said the calm voice, now impatient.

"I already have sir, eight seems to be compromised." said the panicky voice again.

"How? Seven is compromised because of its occupant, why would eight be damaged?" said the Male voice again.

"I don't know sir!"

"Containment units seven and eight failing, breach immanent. Suggested action: Evacuation of levels five through three."

A shrieking filled the air, as I sensed the movement and anger of the being in the unit next to me. Anger, hatred, hunger and longing. The long count of years, waiting to break free. More time then I'd known, spent trapped in this between existence.

A brush of minds between us, an alien foreign mind unlike one I'd ever known but not unfamiliar. An urgency filled it at our mental touch, a need to break free and hold he foreign mind that brought to it some peace.

And then a screeching, shattered of glass. Yelled commands, screams of pain and shattering of yet more glass. A rush as fluid that I hadn't noticed before escaped my prison, taking me with it. The drag of glass a crossed skin, and then I felt myself impact with cold metal, sensitive skin protesting the harsh grating that covered what must have been the floor.

My eyelids fluttered as I tried once more to open them, pushing myself up on weak feeling muscles I opened my eyes. Gray, black, white.

Impersonal colors, cold sterility.

A scream sounded to my right, and my body tensed eyes moving to the source. A woman, white researchers coat covered in a red substance. A man behind her, shocked eyes on something just behind me. And then a heavy weight at my middle as I was grasped and moved through the air.

I fought briefly, but tired to quickly to do anything else.

My eyes were still slightly blinded by the lab lighting, and I could barely tell what was going on. But the brush of warmth on my skin made me start, and suddenly I could tell that something was very very wrong.

My eyes latched onto the surface that I was pressed against, sickly green on green and as my eye's traveled up meeting the gaze of something that had NEVER been human.

And then, I screamed.

But it wasn't the same innocent yet shrill scream that I'd once used.

No instead what came from my mouth was an unearthly keening that seemed to penetrate everything around me. Hands flew to ears, glass shattered and the creature that had once towered over me drop me like trash.

My feet hit the ground, and my body reacted on its own absorbing the energy of the fall. I dropped to my knees before I knew what was going on before my body seemed to launch itself forward up and over a railing the had been a story above me.

I landed on my feet once more, this time my body seemed to halt waiting for direct and quivering with anticipation. A thick steel door sat in front of me, a way out? I didnt know, but I would have to take my chances with it, because like hell was I staying here to become food to that.. THING!

I swiped at the door, as the green creature bellowed below me flailing at the unfortunate people left behind. Instead of making a small dent, like it would have if I'd been whatever I was previously my nails and fingers cutting clean through.

I stood for a moment astounded, before lifting my foot to kick the door instead.

It flew from its mooring like paper, slamming into a wall beyond.

What the hell had they done to me?

Shaking my head, I dodged forward into the darkness beyond.


End file.
